Love's Sharp Thorns
by KinoshaShinigami
Summary: 2 years after the anime, Alucard and Seras are without a master, they are roaming free when they meet a catgirl, who is she? Why is she here? AXOC Rated M for language, adult situations and character death, read and review or no more chapters! Enjoy Guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

She watched in the shadows as Seras walked next to Alucard. Seras seemed to be whining again as usual. Her brown cat ears flattened against her head as her saphire eyes focused on Seras. How could she get a man like that? That girl was pathetic and annoying. Her long brown cat tail flicked behind her as she leaped from branch to branch easily for her five foot three inch body. She was lovely in every way, slight fangs and perfectly shaped. She hmphed as a slight fang moved over her bottom lip. She would get her yet, she had a secret that she was about to reveal to the weak Seras. She leaped quickly from branch to branch until she leaped down landing in front of Seras scaring her senseless. She stood her black canvas trench coat fluttering behind her. She wore a tank top with 'bad kitty' written across her breasts, a pair of baggy black jeans with chains, black combat boots and a pair of black finger gloves showing her black painted claws. She wore no make up as her short brown hair barely touched her chin and blew in the wind showing her many freckles. Seras wore her normal blue police uniform as Alucard wore his normal red and black outfit. A smirk crossed his lips as the cat girl licked a fang and stalked closer looking Seras over, "You aren't much of a looker that is for sure, wonder why they kept you around for such a long time, Seras. You look like a cat spat you up and shit on you."

Seras narrowed her eyes glaring at the cat girl, "Who are you to speak to me like that!? It is completely untrue! I am a wonderful fighter and useful person. I am pretty too." The last part a slight whisper.

Laughter filled the cat girl as she held her middle, "Right, I don't know who told you that bullshit but they laid it on thick! My name is Jade." She looked over at Alucard and smirked wider moving towards him swaying a bit as she purred slightly walking and looking him over, "Now you…oh, I most definitely see why they kept you. Delicious comes to mind."

Seras narrowed her eyes again snarling, "Yes, yes, now who are you!?"

Alucard didn't help matters as he took Jade's hand and kissed it, "Pleasure is all mine, Beautiful Maiden."

"A gentleman through and through, I see." Jade giggled lightly at the kiss and looked to Seras, "Sorry, what were you saying, Wench?"

Seras growled and bared her fangs, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!!"

Jade arched a brow pulling her hand back and walking towards Seras and her ears laid against her head, "NEVER take that tone with me or I will use your insides to decorate the trees."

Seras laughed, "You couldn't if you wanted, Kitty!"

Jade's tail puffed slightly as she laughed, "Kitty, real original, anyway, the reason why I stopped you tonight instead of just watching you like I have done for a few months now is I am made from the DNA of Integra and she died last night. I am supposed to do whatever the whole blood line has been doing. Wonder what that is?"

Alucard smirked, he knew he smell Integra on her, "So, Milady, what are we to do tonight?"

Seras waved her arms, "Wait, you believe that skank? She is full of bullshit, she is a cat for Gods sake! Integra looks nothing like this beast! We should just keep going, I do not believe a word she says."

Jade yawned looking at her watch, "Well, enough chit chat, it will be dawn in about two hours and my home is still a good hour and a half walk, so shall we?" Jade walked off leaving Seras growling behind her and stomping.

Alucard walked closer to Jade and leaned over, "How were you created, Integra never gave birth."

Jade looked up and smiled at him taking his hand in hers absently, "Well, they figured Integra would never give an heir so they took her DNA when she was loosing all that blood during that attack on her and created me in a lab by mixing bloods. They wanted to create an immortal creature that had the bloodline. I suppose to insure that the bloodline never dies. Why they picked a cat I shall never know but they did. I grew up quite near you in fact, two or three doors down from the end of the hall. I was never to see nor talk to anyone but my teachers and of course scientists. I saw you only a few times and asked them who you were but they always seemed to change the subject till I pushed it one day. So, you are a vampire, eh? As they put it Nosferatu, you don't look very scary?"

(MUAHAHAHAHA….cliffhanger…what will happen next?? And if you do not give me feedback...I just might not post anymore...-.-' So enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

**(so I figured you guys will never review...so here is two more chapters...-.-' I get no love)**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

Alucard chuckled and squeezed her hand in his, it felt nice to have contact with another being and he had no interest in Seras as she was more of a burden than a friend, "I am quite scary in the right light, so you are immortal, I suppose that is a good way to preserve the bloodline. You are rather sweet smelling too, why ever were they keeping you from me I wonder."

Jade turned slightly red as she flicked an ear back towards Seras who was fuming now that they were holding hands and growling to herself. Jade chuckled as she rubbed her thumb over the side of his index finger. She hoped they would be excited to see where they would be living now. An old plantation house came into view with vines up one side as Jade did a dance of glee in her head, "That is my home, now, it has a very intrigued underground system of tunnels that we reinforced with concrete and wood. Don't want a cave in or anything. The house is very lovingly decorated so please make yourselves at home and do not worry, we keep lots of blood so you won't have to eat anymore farm animals." Alucard smiled as Seras continued to fume.

Seras growled as she walked up pushing Alucard and Jade apart, "I suppose it will work, looks rather small compared to the old home base. Now where is my ration of blood and room, I am tired and hungry."

Jade blinked a moment before rolling her eyes and holding her hands together behind her back, "Kitchen and whatever room you decide you like, wander around and enjoy. I have a lot of things to do, now if you both will excuse me." Jade walked off up the stairs and into the house heading straight for her office which had her room one door over. She was going to kill Seras if that girl didn't stop cocking an attitude at her. She rubbed her head as she removed her coat and sat down in her large black leather office chair behind her dark mahogany desk. She left the door open slightly as she looked down at her black laptop deciding weither or not to turn it on and actually work.

Alucard looked towards Seras with a rather bored look, "Well, I think I may go investigate this new home, till tomorrow." He shimmered out and reappeared at the top of the stairs, this place sure was roomer, too bad Walter couldn't see this place. He would be in heaven, wonder where Walter is, he wasn't reported dead and wasn't in jail. A smirk creped across Alucard's face, he had to have escaped somewhere or possible is undead now. Oh the possibilities for the Angel of Death. Alucard walked quietly around seeing a door open he moved towards it. Clicking of a keyboard could be heard as he moved closer seeing the lovely cat girl typing away with her glasses low on her nose. She looked rather like a librarian with a scowl on her face. He started to move inside the door when he heard a sigh. He remained quiet just listening.

"I really need to get to work, I do however wonder if our guests have gotten comfy in their rooms, I might just have to pay that evil vampire child a visit. Why ever does Alucard put up with her whininess, I would have killed her by now. She better watch her steps before I decide I only need one vampire to handle everything. Gah, maybe I am just over worked." Jade went back to clicking away at her laptop.

Alucard smirked wider walking into the room quietly, "Master? What are you doing?" He was almost like a mist making Jade jump as he suddenly was right next to her looking over her shoulder.

Jade slammed her laptop closed glaring up at Alucard, "Now I see why she couldn't stand you! Stop sneaking about!" She rubbed the bridge of her nose lifting her glasses slightly, "Is there something you need?" She looked up meeting his lovely crimson eyes and blushed.

"Oh nothing, Master," He rubbed a gloved finger along her cheek moving a wisp of hair. "You smell like moonflowers is all, I do love moonflowers." He leaned closer almost touching his lips to hers when a loud bang was heard causing Alucard to flick his head and hiss loudly seeing Seras standing in the doorway, "Woman, you better have a good reason to bother your master!"

Seras cringed slightly as she looked at Jade, "Yes, I do, where are the servants around here? I cannot find a single person to show me where my room is."

A muffled hiss was heard as Jade pushed her chair back making Alucard's coat flutter behind him, "I will show you myself since you did not listen to me and look about yourself. Excuse me, Alucard, unless you are going to bed as well." Alucard shrugged and followed the angry Jade. Jade stomped from the room making Seras back out of the way and follow behind her next to Alucard. Jade went down the curved stairs leading to a door in the middle of the two sweeping stairs. The door was old and made of a fine mahogany as her desk was probably the same tree infact with wonderful designs of a Celtic nature. Jade pushed open the door which lead to a dark cool stairwell. The lights flicked on one by one showing the near 30 rooms down here. A few had no doors just doorways as others had the same style door or a metal door, whichever suited them better. Jade led to a door halfway down the hall, "This is your room, Seras, enjoy." She looked at Alucard an annoyed gaze still set on her face, "Your room is all the way down the hall unless you would rather have a room closer. Frankly I don't give a fuck what room either of you takes and there are no servants so you can get off your lazy asses and get your own shit. Now good night to both of you." Jade snarled walking off before a brush of Alucard's hand against hers calmed her slightly making her not slam the door at the top.

Alucard looked at Seras with a smirk, "Happy now, you not only had the old master hate you but the new one as well. Congratulations, not everyone is quite that talented. Goodnight, Police Girl." Alucard headed down the hallway towards the last door to his room.

Seras blinked looking down at the floor, "Why must everyone be pissed at me?" She walked into her room and laid on her bed. Her surroundings were all plain and simple: a desk, a chair, a bed and a dresser, nothing fancy. Seras soon was fast asleep not knowing what the day would hold.

Alucard however went to his room to find it lavishly decorated with black silk sheets and a crimson and black comforter. The table and two chairs were a dark cherry as was the dresser, bed and armoire. He smiled softly seeing a wine glass filled with blood along with a wine bottle with O- written on it. He took off his coat setting it on the back of his tall chair and tossed his hat onto the table top as he helped himself to the glass and bottle. It was delicious with a hint of….wait…was this Jade's blood? A wide grin filled his face, "My, my master, what a delicious taste you have." The blood was even slightly warm still as he lifted his glass to the ceiling, "Till tomorrow night, My Master."

Jade on the other hand didn't get much sleep as she was too busy typing away at her laptop. She didn't even notice an entire day go by until she saw the moonlight come into her room. She looked out the French doors, "I must have worked all through the day, gah, I really need to sleep more often." She closed her laptop and walked over to the French doors opening them and letting the cool night breeze come in. She breathed deep and felt a shiver as a pair of gloved hands touched her bare shoulders. Jade shivered again looking over her shoulder, "I bet I have a lot of knots in my shoulders." The hands moved over her shoulders pulling her against a silk shirt. She looked at the arms seeing black sleeves and closed her eyes, "Like your new clothes, I wasn't sure what you would like so I guessed, black and crimson, with a touch of emerald in your outfits. I hope they fit well."

A soft whisper of a voice reached her ears as his breath ticked her neck, "They fit perfectly almost as perfect as the special blood wine you gave me. Was it truly yours?" Jade only nodded and looked up at his chin. He smiled a toothy grin and hugged her tighter, "Well, thank you, I look forward to more blood wine from you."

Jade placed her hands on his forearms, "Did you love Integra?"

Alucard nodded, "Yes, as a father would love a child, she was nothing more than a younger sister at best. I do miss her but I know she will never worry about freaks or vampires attacking her at night now. Do you miss her?"

Jade shook her head, "I never really met her, I saw her sure but never really spoke to her, I was always too afraid. She yelled at you quite a bit but she did care for you greatly. Or she wouldn't have put up with your pranks."

Alucard laughed, a sweet noise to both Jade's and Alucard's ears, "I feel something different for you already, I feel a friendship, an open friendship. Would you befriend this monster?"

Jade nodded turning in his arms and looking up at him kissing his chin on her tip toes, "Yes and I would even kiss the monster, for he is a monster but not a complete beast." Alucard's eyes were a deep crimson as he lowered brushing her lips with his. A shock went through his body as he felt his heart melt just a bit as she pushed into the kiss. His Master cared for him already and he cared for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

Seras came up the stairs and was standing in the doorway when she saw Alucard and Jade kiss. Her heart tore in two as she snarled loudly and clenched her fists, "Master, your orders!?"

Jade blinked hearing the distant sounding voice and looked at Seras noting her expression she didn't move from Alucard's grasp, "You're orders are to scout the area for freaks and report back two hours from dawn. I want this area clear of foolish freaks. Now you are excused."

Seras bowed slightly, "What of Alucard?"

Jade was about to speak when Alucard interrupted, "I will explain all that happened at Hellsing headquarters to her. I would hate for her to be in the dark any longer than necessary. Now, Police Girl, go to work." Seras nodded snarling slightly as she stomped off.

Jade rolled her eyes, "How can you deal with that child!? I would have killed her by now."

Alucard smiled releasing her, "I know she is useful and when she no longer is, I will force her to drink my blood and make her leave. Plain and simple."

Jade nodded and moved sitting back in her chair. She looked over seeing Alucard sit on the edge of her desk. She didn't mind as she opened her laptop and a new word program. She looked up at Alucard, "Alright, tell me everything you know." She readied her hands over the keyboard and typed every word he spoke. Her fingers flew so quickly over the keyboard she barely noticed how late it had become until Alucard had finished speaking and Seras entered the room covered in blood. Jade looked up a slight smirk on her face, "I see that you have cleared the area? What is your report?"

Seras looked tired and very annoyed as she didn't even straighten to give her report, "Thirty three freaks and about forty ghouls are dust, now may I go to bed?" Jade nodded shooing her with a hand. Seras snarled and left heading towards her room. She was exhausted and annoyed that her master got to stay and she had to do a stupid mission. She flopped onto the bed not even wanting a bath. She closed her eyes letting her exhaustion take over not even noticing the presence of a small brown wolf in the corner of her room. The wolf's eyes were a deep purple and were watching her intently.

Alucard stood and stretched scratching his middle, "I suppose I should go rest, you should rest as well, your eyes have dark circles under them. I would hate for my master to get sick." He lifted a gloved hand rubbing his knuckle against her cheek.

She shivered slightly and stood closing her laptop, "Yes, that evil sun should be rising soon, gah, how it loves to blind." She walked into her room not caring if she was followed and made sure her heavy curtains were in place. They blocked all light from the room making it pitch black even in the middle of the day. She sat on her bed untying her boots tossing them across the room towards her tall dresser. Jade stood unbuttoning her pants and tossing them with the boots, followed closely by socks. She stood in only a tank top and a pair of skimpy black bikini panties. She stretched and looked at the door way seeing Alucard's amused face. She walked towards her bed crawling under her black and white Chinese dragon comforter, "Close the door if you plan to watch me. I would hate for the evil sun to reach my tired eyes." With that she snuggled against the large fluffy down pillows.

"As you wish, master," Alucard spoke softly and closed the door after him. He stood at the foot of her bed no more than two feet away and smiled. He planned to watch over her during the day it seemed.

Jade looked up at him patting a spot in front of her, "Gods, if you are going to watch me at least do it from a less uncomfortable place. Besides, I am tired and your watchful eyes are keeping me awake." She didn't stop watching as he sat on the edge of the bed taking off his boots as well. He removed his socks and shirt as well. Jade swallowed hard just watching him as he removed his gloves as well placing them on top of his boots.

He stood and walked over crawling under the comforter and laid down, "Good day, Master." He closed his eyes only to open them a moment when a pair of arms went around his middle followed by her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly as her voice reached his ears, "Good night, Vlad." His heart broke more ice from it as he hadn't been called that name in so long. Alucard closed his eyes and stroked her hair softly. His new master was so much more comforting and kind to him than Integra had ever dreamed. Jade would be an interesting master indeed.

Jade was running from ghouls, gods there were so many, they nipped at her and growled low. She thought for sure she would be killed when a flash of red went by her face and a silver gun over her shoulder. A few shots and the ghouls were nothing. Jade smiled softly before she felt the teeth of a wolf latch onto her arm. She shot open her eyes seeing only darkness that was her bedroom and felt a pair of arms around her middle. She lifted her head looking into a pair of slightly worried crimson eyes. She smiled softly and rubbed her nose on his chest, "Sorry, must have been a bad dream, wait….why are you in my room?"

An amused chuckle could be heard as Alucard showed a single fang over his bottom lip, "You invited me last night, Master."

Jade blinked and sighed narrowing her eyes, "Jade…my name is Jade, not master." She sat up not noting that her shirt had moved in her sleep and was almost showing a nipple now. She ruffled her own hair looking around, "What time is it?"

"Almost 7:30, the sun should be setting in another thirty minutes or so, Master Jade." He was going to mock her it seemed as she looked down at him her right hand in the middle of his chest between his peck muscles. She moved her fingers absently as he watched her shirt wondering if she had noticed her disarray of clothes yet.

"Whatever, Alucard," She stretched her back much like a cat would when they awake and he saw a great deal of breasts and her nipple finally. He felt a sudden pull of his loins that he thought had gone dormant long ago. She looked down into Alucard's now lusty eyes. She arched a brow as her tail flicked and ears flattened, "What is wrong with you?"

Alucard licked his lips, "Your breasts, Master, I just got a wonderful eyeful of them. Wonder if I will get another." Jade turned red and adjusted her shirt. She was unaware his arms were still around her middle as she laid back down on his chest and looked up at him.

"Alucard, when was the last time you had a lover?" Jade immediately blushed at her question but was curious.

Alucard thought a moment before he could hear her heart pounding waiting for his answer, was she scared of the answer. He pushed it from his mind and lifted a hand to toy with her hair, "Almost four hundred years, why do you ask, you hungry for some of this lovely vampiric flesh?"

Jade turned even redder and pouted, "NO! I just wondered is all." She didn't move as she watched his eyes dance. He seemed intrigued by her it seemed or hungry for her, she wasn't sure which. She moved pushing her hand on his chest to sit up and leaned close to his face her eyes level with his, "I just noticed this, your eyes are not really a true crimson, more of an orange crimson. They are quite intriguing, wonder why they are red at all."

Alucard seemed unbothered by her closeness but her pulse was driving his mad as he looked into her saphire eyes, "They are rare among vampires as well, most have more of an orange to a red. They are that way because of the blood I consume." Jade leaned closer her hand moving to rest at his side now as her breasts barely brushed his chest. Alucard could feel her breath against his face as her nose was two inches from his when she slowly opened her mouth and gave him a large lick from his bottom lip to the tip of his nose. His eyes shot open and he got a very disgruntled/shocked face.

(well that is…::sees angry mob with fire and pitchforks:: just kidding)

She quickly jumped back and went into a fit of giggling, "The look on your face is priceless!"

Alucard growled and leaped swiftly on top of her and licked her face from her chin to her hairline, "Now that is a priceless face." Jade growled as her eyes narrowed from shock. She moved her legs and hit his hips. She blinked a few times before noticing he was that close to her. A bit of red went across her nose and cheeks. Alucard lowered his head till his lips were inches from hers, "I think I will kiss you now." He stated before he pressed his lips firmly against hers. She thought maybe his lips would be cold but they were very warm and soft against hers. She moved her arms to rest around his neck as he lowered to his elbows moving his arms under her. Jade's heart pounded as she deepened the kiss and rubbed her tongue against his lips. He opened his mouth letting her tongue invade and it was like melted chocolate as she swirled her tongue in his mouth mating with his tongue. Her heart pounded louder until he broke the kiss and looked down at her, "Jade…"

Jade looked dazed as she blinked and removed her arms turning flaming red, "ALUCARD! How dare you kiss me!? Get off at once!" A chuckle from him told her that he knew she was all hot air and wanted him closer to her. He didn't move as he laid his head in the crook of her neck. Jade's eyes closed as she rubbed his back with her fingertips. Her first kiss never felt sweeter as she breathed slowly.

Little did either know that Seras stood in the doorway. She clenched her jaw and stared plotting to rip Jade limb from limb for daring to kiss her man, he was her master, HERS!! Seras walked from the room quietly to the kitchens to have her blood for the night and plot.

(OOOOO…what she plotting??)


	4. Chapter 4

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(So yeah, I know I haven't updated in a lil while but my brain went into overdrive for this one…hope you guys like it and keep sending me lil messages…teehee::wavies and poofs::)

Alucard yawned standing and putting his gloves on. He sat on the edge of the bed putting his socks then boots on. He scratched his chest before standing. He looked over at the barely clad Jade who was looking though her drawers for what to wear. She had a towel sitting in front of her which meant she was going to bathe in the near future. A smirk crossed his lips as he stood, "I will go get my blood for the evening then meet you in your office in about thirty minutes if that is alright?" Jade waved him off not even listening to him as she pulled out a saphire and black plaid skirt along with a black shirt with saphire lettering saying 'You have beautiful eyes, can I touch them?'. She pulled out a pair of knee high striped black and saphire socks and her boots from yesterday. She tossed her outfit on the bed before walking back over and grabbing a set of lacy underlings to toss there as well. She didn't even hear the door close as she walked into her personal bathroom, towel in hand. She tossed her towel on the floor before stripping down and stepping into the shower. She fiddled with the knobs until steaming hot water came out of the head. She closed her eyes rubbing her hands through her hair before leaning over and grabbing her shampoo. She lathered her hair completely before rinsing and putting in conditioner. She was lathering her legs to shave them when she heard a thump. She arched a brow looking out the semi transparent glass seeing nothing she shrugged and started shaving her legs slowly. Jade had gotten one leg shaved when she felt a brush of something against her cheek, jumping back she saw nothing again. She breathed deeply and sighed, "Alright, who ever or whatever is there, just come out…enough with the games!" Nothing happened. Jade rubbed her head with the heel of her hand and finished shaving her legs. She was lathering her body when she saw a flash of red. She looked around again seeing nothing yet again. She shrugged and began rinsing off. Her eyes shut enjoying the hot water when she felt a brush of a hand across her cheek.

She shot open her eyes meeting a large black portal with Alucard's head sticking out, "Enjoying your shower, Master?"

Jade's eyes looked shocked for a moment before suddenly getting angry, "HOW DARE YOU!!! GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!! GET OUT!!" Alucard chuckled vanishing before her eyes. Jade's blood was boiling as she finished rinsing off and got out of the shower drying off. She stormed into her room seeing Alucard lounging on her bed. Jade snarled, "I thought I told you to get out! Can't you even follow a simple order?"

Alucard slid a finger inside the side of her lacy underwear, "Such a dainty little item, if I do say so myself. Why are you wearing such dainty things?? And where are we going tonight, you seem to be getting all dressed up. Unless you like dressing up for me, do you like dressing up for me?"

Jade could barely contain her anger as she walked over her towel tightly wrapped around her. She snatched her underwear from his finger and snarled, "I am going to a club that Vampiric energies seem to radiate from. YOU are baby sitting your lil pet, Seras tonight. Now leave my room so I may dress!!" She didn't wait for his reply before grabbing him by the scruff of his shirt and drug him out tossing him on his face and slamming the door shut. Jade leaned against the door rubbing her head. 'Why was he so dead sexy?' She was finding it harder and harder to be mad at him for long periods of time. She had been watching him for quite a while and he seemed more enchanting with each sight of him. She could never tell him out she felt and she knew it, masters could never love their slaves. Jade got dressed quickly so there would be no more interruptions from Alucard. She sat down on the bed pulling on her socks and started to pull on her boots when she noticed she was sitting on a shirt. She arched a brow and noticed it looked a lot like Alucard's. It suddenly struck her, he wasn't wearing a shirt when he left her room before her shower. He seemed to think it was funny to leave his clothes in her room. She growled and yanked on her boots before snatching up the shirt. Jade tossed it at Alucard who was standing next to her desk about to open her laptop, "I believe this is yours and do NOT leave anymore items in my room or the consequences will be far worse! Now, what did you think you were doing with my computer? Stay out of my business and take care of your orders. I will not…"

Alucard walked towards her the shirt falling to the ground forgotten. He was two inches from her face rubbing his cheek against hers slowly and softly, "Master, do not use anger to cover up your lust for me. It will not work nor has it ever worked for anyone. Let me come with you so that I know you are safe, the police girl is a big girl and can take care of herself. I fear you may get injured if left alone to these beasts. I just want to look out for." Jade pushed up kissing him softly as she ran her hands up his forearms. Alucard closed his eyes as he lifted a hand and tossed his glasses aside. Jade moved her right hand to push through his thick dark hair. Jade's body pushed against Alucard's as she felt his hand on her waist and the other under her skirt pushing her harder against him.

Jade broke the kiss looking up as her cat eyes shined, "I thought masters were not allowed to kiss servants…unless you like being controlled by your master even in bed." Jade grabbed a handful of hair and yanked his head back running her tongue over his adam's apple, "Such tasty flesh indeed, I may just sample it more." Jade ran her short canines over his jugular causing him to shake and growl. She rubbed her body against his as she felt his hand tighten on her rear. His eyes were a deep crimson almost turning back as he looked down at Jade. Jade chuckled, "Did I strike a nerve?" She grabbed his hand from her waist and moved it up her side to rest on her ribs, "At least put a little effort in this, don't make me do all the work or would you rather not make out with me and grope till we are completely out of breath?"

"Master, my Master, there is a lot more than just groping and kissing running through my dark soul and brain. Would you like to up the stakes and let me have free rein?" Alucard's words were shaky at best and a little hurried as Jade ran her fingers up his back and her teeth against his neck. Jade smiled softly and released his hair from her grasp as she pierced his skin with her teeth letting the blood ooze free.

She rubbed her lip over the wound coating her bottom lip, "Delicious and so warm, makes me want to coat myself just to have it licked off. Doesn't that sound delightful? Or would you rather I have a blood bath in the enemies' blood then make wild sex on their dead bodies? No, wait, that would be too messy, a nice blood bath then maybe a wild humpingfest? Yes a wild humpingfest is in order! But that all must wait until I come back from my own mission, so please make sure my house is safe till I return later tonight." She kissed his lips softly and vanished from his grasp appearing behind her desk and placing her laptop in a black messenger bag.

Alucard blinked not believing his eyes and tried to lower his blood pressure, "I am going weither you like it or not, if you will not willingly let me come I will just follow you and you know it. So where are we off to?"

Jade arched a brow not moving to lick the blood from her lip or wipe it off, she just left it there as she stared at Alucard, "I said I was going alone, what part of alone do you not understand?"

"The whole word, now shall we?" Alucard held out his elbow, he was already dressed in a saphire silk shirt, black slacks and his normal gloves and boots. Jade rolled her eyes knowing her argument was falling on deaf ears. She took his offered arm and slid her bag over her head and arm. She led him from the door and down the short journey to town. She flicked her ears as they neared a bar with neon lights flashing and loud techno blasting. The name of the bar was 'Le Nosferatu' and the smell of blood radiated from the doorway. Jade then and only then noticed the blood on her bottom lip. She was about to lick it clean when Alucard leaned over licking her lip clean for her. Jade smirked and licked his in return as she could smell sweaty bodies, blood and alcohol. Ignoring the smell she went towards the bar letting go of Alucard's arm. She planned to be single it seemed and Alucard took the hint moving to unbutton the first three buttons on his shirt to show his soft pale flesh.

Jade smiled at the bartender and raised a finger, "Bloody Mary, extra bloody, please." The bartender smiled and made her drink as Jade looked about watching the people bump and grind to their hearts content. She felt her hand be touched by a cold drink and looked over smiling at the bartender. She gave him a ten dollar tip with her bill when she tasted her drink, "You sure are good at making these, get them ordered a lot?"

He chuckled, "Na by such a bonny lass, such as ye self." He spoke in a deep irish accent as he winked at her, "Call me ye need anything." He moved down the bar getting other's orders.

Jade smiled and sipped her drink again looking about when she spotted the target she smirked and moved her glass seductively against her lip and moved her left arm under her breasts as if the mere weight of them was unbearable before leaning back against the bar. She held her glass tightly in her hand as her elbows rested on the bar top. The man took the bait as he licked his fangs and moved across the dance floor towards her. She pretended not to see him as she rubbed the glass against her lip again before sipping.

Jade had no idea not only her target but another vamp was getting all riled up by her display. Alucard was on his fourth bloody mary as he watched Jade work her magic. She was so sweet and innocent, like the first snow. He wanted her all to himself as he saw the other vamp walk towards her, he could barely contain himself knowing he would blow the mission he got up to stop him. He would just wait until she confronted him and tear him limb from limb with his bare hands as they would do in ancient times over mates. He could feel this blood spike as he downed another drink. He looked away at a seductive little blonde who wanted to run her fingers all over his body thinking he was a fake, pretend vampire as all the rest she had ever gotten to sleep with her. He wasn't in the mood to drain her though so he let her think her provocative thoughts. He watched Jade again out of the corner of his eye. He knew that the other vamp just wanted to drain her and leave her to become a ghoul then kill her out of boredom. Alucard wasn't going to let him too near her before he started a bar fight with some poor guy nearby. He would let her get in trouble then make her beg for help, he would teach her. If his own body would let him and not protect her out of his own nature. His new master would prove to be fun yet.

(OOOOOO…what is to happen…what indeed….anyway…my hands hurt and are tired so…here is your update for now….till next time….MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….::cough cough cough hack hack:: Laterz!!)


	5. Chapter 5

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(Sorry, it took so long but I have been having a busy life…my brother is on leave from the Navy and enjoys taking up our internet connection…so….gah…and stuff….-.-')

Seras on the other hand was even more furious when she found the house empty. She growled loud punching her hand through a wall and screaming, "HOW DARE THEY LEAVE ME BEHIND!? I will show them, I will show them so horribly." She stormed off towards Alucard's room and smirked widely. She grabbed all his extra bullets and then went to her room grabbing hers. She went into the kitchen and found a large cast iron pot. She carefully took the bullets apart with some pliers and dropped the silver top into the pot. She did this until she had filled the bottom of the pot with silver and then turned on the fire. She knew that silver would only hurt her master but not kill him. He was her master after all and he deserved to feel the pain for leaving her alone. She could feel herself laugh manically as the silver melted in the pot. She had other plans for the woman. She would have to plot her pain more carefully. She didn't yet notice the wolf that was in her room now was hiding in the kitchen with her. She would need to find someone who was not affected by the silver. She knew its pain all too clearly and to put the silver in place she would have to have someone else do it. She sighed wondering how she could find someone to do it. She waited until the silver was nice and melted and set it on low heat. Seras left the room and went towards the door, if all else fails, her charm could get a stupid person to follow her home. Now, how to get back at her master's master, this one was tricky, Seras did not know her weaknesses. She would find them out soon as she looked up seeing a young farm boy. She began by ripping her uniform a little and rolled in the dirt scrapping herself up. 'Perfect' she thought as she ran forward fake crying, "HELP, HELP, I was attacked, please help me!" She tripped on purpose in front of the young man. She looked up tears in her eyes, "You have to help me!"

The farm boy fell right into her plot, "Ma'am, are you alright?? What happened?"

Seras grabbed his shirt and curled into his arms, "A vampire, it was horrible, he was trying to keep me in his home while he went in search of his friends to torture and kill me. I was so scared, but he didn't know I could hear him when he told me how to kill his kind. Silver, I was melting some when I heard him come back and I had to run. Please, come back with me so we can fill his coffin with it before he finds me. I don't want to be taken again, please help!"

The farm boy blinked and nodded, "I will help you, Ma'am, my name is Josh. Now let us get you cleaned up and head back there."

Seras shook her head, "NO, he could come back with more by then! Let's just go back and do it now. When we get back I would like to get cleaned up. I want to make sure he is killed, please?" She gave him her best pleading eyes as her voice cracked when she spoke.

Josh nodded and helped Seras stand, "Lead the way, Ma'am."

Jade was having no problems keeping her target's attention but he was starting to bore her to death with his idle chitchat. Jade kept her smile intact though. He just kept rambling on and on until Jade leaned forward, "I won't lie, I want to leave here and have some fun. This place is getting boring, don't you agree?" She moved her fingers over the outside of her glass and ran them slowly over her collarbones. The targeted man swallowed hard and stood holding out a hand to Jade. Jade stood and took his hand, "I know a really dark alley if you would like to have some exotic fun." The man just nodded as Jade could clearly see the lust in his eyes. She knew this was going to be too easy and almost over too soon. How most men were like for her. Such a disappointment, leading her mind back to Alucard and wondering if he would be a disappointment or not. A chuckle in her mind told her that Alucard was not far. She pushed her thoughts back to the mission at hand. She pulled him to the darkest part of the alley and shoved him against the bricks, "Fun, loads of fun for both of us." He looked a bit shocked but she didn't seem to notice or she didn't care, either or. Jade moved closer leaning over next to his ear, "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation, Amen." His eyes widened as she shoved her claws through his heart and into the brick behind him. She waited till he turned to dust before she turned around to find two, no three other freaks behind her.

"You killed Alex, you bitch!! You will die now!" The three ran at her hate in their eyes. Jade leaped away from one kick, then two but the third landed on her side. She laughed as blood oozed from the corner of her mouth. They snarled and ran at her again. She shoved her fist through the first one's head leaving two as the dust fluttered to the ground. They were a bit quicker than she thought as she ran for one and found her arms locked behind her back. One held her as the other punched her in the stomach and ribs. Her laughter filled the dark alley as she let them punch and punch until she had had enough. She yanked forward surprising the one holding her and sank her fangs deep into the other's cheek ripping out a chunk with a jerk of her head. He grabbed his face and stared as she spit the chunk and rammed her head into the one holding her's face. He released her grabbing his nose and mouth.

Jade straightened feeling her right arm dislocated from her move, "Is that all you have? My grandfather fights better than you." She spit a stream of blood at a wall before leaping onto the man holding his cheek's chest. She formed a blue fireball in her hand and rammed it down his throat. She kicked his mouth shut shattering his jaw, "Burn in Hell." She jerked her foot causing a six inch silver blade to come from her boot. Jade shoved it into his heart and glared at the other, "You ready to die?" Her boots now standing in dust where the freak once was. The man turned and ran with all his might, Jade screamed after him, "Remember the Hellsing name, you sick bastard, because next time, it will be you!" Laughing at herself as she gently felt her body for damages. She had two cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, a bit of bruised organ and a broken rib. She was doing rather well for her first real fight. Her eyes closing as she leaned against a wall, "Alucard, what do you say? Am I good or what?"

Alucard appeared next to her, "I would say you need medical services and maybe a brain scan. You always laugh when you fight?" He was amazed his lil hellcat did as much damage as she did. 'Did I just call her my lil hellcat? Well, she will be soon, I wonder if she is like this in bed? I think I could enjoy that.' Jade smirked before slowly going into a faint. Alucard couldn't help but admit, she was a strong lady, if only Walter had met her. He would never have vanished. Alucard smiled opening a portal to the house and reappearing in her office. She would be happy to be in her own bed tonight. He might even stay and have another day of sleep in her bed. He knew he was growing weak but he didn't seem to care at all. He wondered what Seras was up to, the house was deathly quiet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(Yes I am aware that I haven't updated in a while...I just haven't had any inspiration...so here is the next installment...enjoy!)

Seras pointed from the pot to the coffin, "Just pour it over the coffin lining thinly." He did as she said not asking any questions. Seras waiting until it was done before grabbing the boy roughly and dragging him along with the pot from the room trying to keep out of the way. She heard the door open meaning that Alucard was home. Seras tossed the pot making a lot of noise and bit deep into the boy's throat. Alucard neared Seras just staring a moment a look of disappointment on his face but he let her be as he walked into a portal reappearing in his room. He couldn't believe she would choose an innocent as her first real victim but she was eating at least. That was all he asked. He yawned showing his fangs off at the strange wolf he noted in the corner but paid no mind to. He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the table before sitting in a seat and taking off his boots and socks. He yawned again and stretched as he walked over to his bed. He noticed the coffin lid was slightly ajar and turned looking at the wolf, "Who was in my room? Sakora, where is Seras?"

The wolf walked forward, he stood a mere 3ft 5in, and smirked showing his white teeth, "She is in her room, shall I go watch her tonight?"

Alucard waved him off and yawned. He pushed his coffin lid off not seeming to notice the silvery shine it had under the bottom cover. He put his hand on the other side of the coffin side and held himself over his coffin. He flopped down his entire body until pain shot through his body. A blood curdling scream could be heard though out the house making Jade leap from her bed. One word seemed to be the scream, "SERAS!!!" Jade looked around not knowing what to do when she saw a portal appear and Alucard flop to the ground covered in blacked places and smoke. Jade slowly climbed from her bed and moved over near Alucard reaching to touch him, she heard a voice, "Sil..silver…why was the…there…sil…silver in my be.."

Jade's eyes went dark almost black, "SERAS! Come here this instant!"

Seras walked up pushing the door open to see Alucard laying face first on the floor covered in blackened skin. She remained emotionless as she looked at Jade, "Yes, what do you need?"

Jade snarled her tail puffing as her ears went back, "How DARE you come in here and ask what I want! Did you get a look at your master? I know who did this, who else would have know what hurts a vampire? Seras, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Seras started to speak when Sakora walked in, "She has nothing to say, Jade, it was my fault. I knew of the silver but didn't stop him from getting in his coffin. Seras didn't know anything about it." He walked over towards Alucard and sniffed him, "He is fine, but will need blood and soon. I shall escort Seras back to her room." With that he pushed Seras out with his head.

Jade glared at the door promising herself to deal with Seras and the strange wolf later. She knew Alucard needed her more at the moment, "Alu…Vlad? Can you hear me?" She sat down next to him and rolled him into her lap. His eyes where shut as the pain seemed to rip through his once calm features. Jade moved her left wrist to her mouth and sliced her wrist with her fangs, "Vlad, you have been hurt badly and you do not seem to be doing it on your own so here is some blood." She placed her wrist near his mouth letting her blood coat his lips. His eyes shot open a strange crimson as he grabbed her wrist and drank heavily. Jade flinched as she swallowed letting him nurse her wrist, "Vlad, can you hear me? Are you in there somewhere?"

Alucard looked over at her and released her wrist from his mouth, "J..Jad…Jade? You name Jade?" She nodded and stroked his hair with her right hand. She only noticed then how his hair was now past his knees. It was beautiful and the darkened skin was now returning to a more normal color. It was a little pink but was more normal.

"Vlad, do you feel better?" Jade's voice was a little shaky as she could feel herself become lightheaded. Alucard released her wrist completely and licked her cheek. Jade smiled and closed her eyes, "I am sorry I do not have more to give you right now. There is more in the fridge downstairs."

Alucard smiled his pale tone coming back as he kissed Jade's lips softly, "Thank you for your blood and help." Jade's body waved then fell against Alucard. She had lost a lot of blood but a little sleep would make her fine. He floated them both over to the bed and pulled the comforter over Jade. He kissed her forehead, "You really need a keeper or you will end up killing yourself." He closed his eyes to sleep the day away and plot how he should teach Seras not to do such horrid things to one's master. Sakora was dead meat as well, he always could use a new fur hat and gloves.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(And it continues…teehee)

Seras looked over at the strange wolf that spoke, "Just who are you? And why did you help me back there!? I don't need your help, I am not afraid of him. He never really cared about me anyway, I had to teach him a leas…"

"YOU STUPID GIRL! What were you thinking? He is older than you shall ever know!" Sakora snarled stalking closer, "He is the lord of all these lands, he is Vlad Dracula, the most powerful being alive and you had to put silver…SILVER in his bed. I think I will kill you before he does! What would you have done if you killed him? Hmm, didn't think about that now did you!?" Seras looked to the floor her face sporting a lovely little blush as she was being scolded by a mere wolf. Sakora didn't let up even a moment as he stalked inches from her and snapped his jaws at her legs making her jump, "Let's just hope he is a lot kinder than he was when he was young or you and I may be as good as dead. Now go to sleep before I decide that I really should put you out of your misery."

Seras nodded and climbed into her bed looking back at Sakora, "Do you want to sleep in here? You can sleep on the foot of the bed, I don't mind." Sakora sighed and walked over hopping up on the bed. He wasn't really in a mood to do anything let alone sleep. He just wondered what Alucard would do when he awoke the next evening.

Alucard on the other hand knew exactly what he was going to do as he laid holding Jade close to his body. She was so fragile yet her own self wouldn't admit how fragile she was. He stroked her hair from her face and smiled, "It has been ages since I held a woman and this is the fourth, yes, fourth time I have held you. Makes me wonder why I can't stay away from you. You are such a strange human but you seem to bring out my inner self I hide from everyone." Her nose wrinkled as she whimpered in a bad dream. Alucard felt his body tense as tears ran down her cheeks. She was crying? What was she dreaming of? He sat up slightly feeling her clench at his abs and pulled her into his lap rocking her slowly and carefully, "Shoo, lil one, I have you, there is no need to fear. Nothing will harm you while I have you, I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise." He kissed her forehead not realizing how true his words were deep down. The great and mighty Alucard had fallen for his own master.

Jade clenched her teeth as her tears still fell and she rubbed her head into his neck, "Don't…no…let me go…no…I am not an inhuman monster…NOOOO!!!" Jade's eyes flew open as Alucard's face turned into a growl. He knew those words all too well, inhuman monster, the only inhuman monster was that damned priest! Jade looked up into Alucard's angry face and she whimpered pulling away from him.

Alucard looked down at her, all the anger vanished, "Jade? Are you alright?" Jade nodded not even realizing he used her given name and not master. She bit her lip as he hugged her close, "So you did meet someone else besides me and Seras, you met that goddamned catholic, Anderson. Jade," He moved her back looking into her eyes and making her look into his, "What did he do to you? If he fucking touched you I will kill him, what did he do?"

Jade swallowed and shook her head, "No…nothing, Alucard, he didn't hurt me." Jade looked away not wanting to admit to what he did. Tears welled up in her eyes as she tried to get free from Alucard's grasp.

He held her tightly and snarled at her, he actually snarled AT her, "Tell me, I want to know no matter how horrid it is. I want you to tell me so I can prevent it from ever happening. Jade, you must…"

"He raped me alright, now DROP it!" Jade had freed herself the instant her confession left her lips. She shook just thinking about it. He didn't care that she was an inhuman monster and he didn't even kill her afterward. He didn't even kill her. She stormed off to the bathroom not even noticing her wrist had come open again and was dripping on the carpet. Jade did slam the door as hard as she could and climbed into the shower tossing her clothes in a pile. She stared at her wrist now noticing how the blood dripped down her leg and went down the drain. Jade remembered how she tried to rip her wrists with her teeth in hopes of dieing right there but she didn't get a chance as a strange man with black hair and a monocle had found her. He looked outraged and took her in his arms carrying her to her current home. He even made her not afraid and taught her to fight. Jade missed him greatly, he spent almost three years with her. Jade's tears refused to remain held back as she cried and cried, "Why did you have to leave!!! You didn't even tell me your name! How could you just leave me like that…what happens if I need you? WHAT IF I NEED YOU!?"

Alucard knocked on the door and when he heard her screams he opened the door and walked in, "Jade?" He saw a figure move in the shower and opened the door kneeling down next to the shower, "Jade, who do you need?"

Jade looked up at Alucard and shook violently, "I want to die, let me die." Alucard just stared at her a moment before closing his eyes and grabbing her in a hug. He felt soft wet tears of blood roll down his cheeks. How could such a young and lovely woman want to kill herself? What did that bastard priest do to her to make her soul so cold? He raped her, yes, but what did he do during that to make her want to die? Jade pulled away and showed her arm to Alucard, "It is bleeding again." She had almost a childlike look to her as she sat naked in that shower holding her arm out to him which had already smeared all over his side.

"Well, you shower and we will put a bandage on it, how does that sound?" Alucard actually smiled, a real smile without his normal sarcasm dripping from it. Jade nodded and kissed his lips briefly before standing and closing the shower door. The sound of water soon filled the room as Alucard just sat there thinking, 'Why does she have to act so cute when she is so broken inside? How can she even smile after all that has happened to her?' Alucard stood and picked up her clothes from the floor and put them in the hamper. He looked back at her once more before walking off to his room to shower and change clothes. He wasn't ever planning on getting in that coffin until he could have it emptied and reapulstered. That damn police girl and her ways of being a bad vampire. Well, he could go deal with Seras but he needed to sew up Jade's wrist first and shower. He wasn't going anywhere near Seras with blood on him. She didn't deserve to taste their master's blood.

Jade came out of the bathroom an hour later, she mostly just stood in the shower and let it run over her. Her arm was wrapped in a smaller towel as she still wore a fluffy black one around her. She saw Alucard freshly cleaned and redressed sitting on her bed, well more of lounging on her bed. His hair hadn't returned to normal yet, it was still long and silky. She wanted to brush it but knew she need to get tended to first then she could convince him to let her. She walked over to Alucard who had a fresh needle that was in a paper towel and a long white thread that looked like it was made of nylon. Jade swallowed hard, "Is this going to hurt? It didn't hurt last…is it going to hurt?"

Alucard arched a brow, "Last time? When was there a last…oh…no this won't hurt too bad. Now give me your arm please." Jade nodded and kneeled before him holding up her arm with the towel on it. He moved the towel away glad that the bleeding had stopped. He pulled an alcohol pad out of his pocket and swabbed her arm before taking out the needle and thread. He stitched carefully so he didn't cause her too much pain. He was finished quite quickly and bit off the extra glad that it was going to stay. He used the towel to get the extra blood off her wound and smiled at her, "See, that wasn't so bad."

Jade nodded, "Yes, thank you, so what are you going to do with Seras and the wolf?" She seemed to forget she was sitting on the floor her arm still in his lap in a towel.

Alucard smiled at her and shrugged, "I haven't decided yet, what do you think I should do with them?"

"Can I brush your hair?" Jade turned three shades of red and blinked, "I mean, I don't really know, you could always lock Seras up for a week and make her think about what she did and skin the mutt."

Alucard let out a laugh and smiled down at Jade, "Yes, if you so desire, you may brush my hair. I was meaning to do it but I don't own a brush." Jade leaped up and skipped over to her dresser picking up her brush. She skipped back and hopped onto the bed behind Alucard. Her towel slipped but thankfully she was quicker and tightened it back up. Alucard did see but pretended he didn't as he felt her start at the bottom of his hair and brush slowly and gently, "I suppose I could just make Seras a full fledged vampire and kick her out with the mutt but I don't know if that counts as punishment. She would have all her powers but no idea how to use them, which is very unfair but I think it would be fitting. The wolf doesn't know anything about vampiric powers and is a werewolf so he might just kill her on the night of a full moon." He seemed to be giving it a lot of thought.

Jade smiled enjoying her task as she stopped her brushstrokes, "Werewolf? That baby wolf is a werewolf?" She started laughing and leaned her head against his shoulder as she continued her task, "You could just do that, but you know she would just come crawling back when things got too tough for her."

Alucard sighed, "Yes, very true, but at least she would have time to learn a lesson. I think I just might do that, she will hate me but I am so tired of her that it just might work." Jade smiled and nodded as she bit her lip the brush stopping in the middle of Alucard's back. She wished she knew who that man was that had helped her. Alucard reached back placing a hand on her knee, "What's wrong?"

"Well, I almost died before by biting my own wrists and a man saved me. I just wonder who he was and where he is now, I kind of miss him." Jade confessed as she started brushing again.

Alucard tensed a bit and narrowed his eyes, "What did he look like?"

Jade blinked, "Do you think you might know him? Well, he was fairly tall, taller than me with black hair that seemed slick and was in a small ponytail. He wore a monocle and had on these strange gloves and he never took them off. He had a wonderful accent but was so distant. He never did tell me his name, he was very kind and caring. He worried about me and only me, he also kept calling me "Lil One" and once he called me "Milady" which was really odd."

Alucard laughed hard and fully almost falling back on Jade, "Walter, you sneaky bastard, I knew you weren't dead, when was the last time you saw him?"

Jade sighed, "About two weeks ago, he just left one day and left me a note saying he would love to stay but something came up in Scotland and he would return as soon as he could. He also wrote "Much Love" at the end." She rolled her eyes as Alucard laughed again, "Is he always that way?"

Alucard nodded, "Like a big brother to everyone, so do you want to go to Scotland and look for him?"

Jade grinned and hopped up and down before wrapping her arms around his neck not noticing her towel had fallen off her chest, "I would love to! I miss him a great deal and he was so caring, I would love to have him back."  
Alucard nodded and smiled feeling her soft flesh against the back of his neck and hair, "Your towel is off by the way." Jade turned three shades of red and tightened her towel glaring at the back of Alucard's head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(And away we go!!!!!!!)

Jade shoved Alucard out so she could get dressed and hoped they could be on their way soon, if not tonight. She planned to pack a few things and went to work after yanking on a black tank top with 'You tell me that I Sin, You say I'm bound for Hell, So once your judgment condemns you, I SHALL SEE YOU THERE', a pair of baggy black jeans with emerald stitching, her black combat boots and her large canvas black trench coat with her hidden weapons. She stood her hands on her hips and decided not to pack a bag. She wouldn't need anything else really. She sighed and walked out her door in search of Alucard.

Alucard on the other hand was dealing with the pains. He had a knife in one hand as he stood at the side of Seras' bed that had a very upset Seras and Sakora. Alucard smiled, "I have decided your punishment, both of your punishments, Police Girl…you are first!" He sliced deep into his palm and slapped his hand over her shocked mouth. He shoved her over so the blood dripped down her throat as her hands clawed pointlessly at his hand, "Drink or you will have many problems breathing." Seras squirmed and finally swallowed his blood. Alucard smiled as he felt her shake under his hand. He stood upright and shot a glance at Sakora and grinned widely, "Now OUT both of you, leave and never return. Together if you wish or separately but if I come back from my little trip and either of you is here, I WILL kill you without a second thought, is that clear?" His voice was almost deadly as his eyes were cold. He left the room without a look back as he heard tears and whines come from Seras. He shook his head and smiled, 'One week and she will be begging me to help her. Stupid girl.'

Jade was in the kitchen and put two bags of blood in each of her pockets. She proceeded to tear one open and fill a large wine glass with it. She was so busy she didn't hear Alucard enter the room or drop the knife in the sink. He was behind her his nose against her neck before she realized he was there, "Oi! What is wrong with you!? You scared me, here is some delicious blood for you."

Alucard looked at the glass and took it, downing it quickly, "Shall we leave?" Jade nodded and started for the door when Alucard grabbed her from behind. Jade eeped as suddenly everything went black and she felt wobbly. She leaned against Alucard as his voice was whispered in her ear, "This is much faster, trust me, I won't let go until we are there. So Master, have you ever transported by phasing?" Jade shook her head but relaxed against Alucard as she felt a warm sensation over her body like taking a hot bath. She was a little disappointed when she saw there were already there.

She pouted but looked around, "Do you know where exactly he is?"

Alucard shook his head, "No, I know he is here but where exactly escapes me, maybe you and I should go looking. It is still young in this night of ours." Jade nods and starts walking toward what looks like an old church or building of some kind atleast. Alucard hmms softly as he holds a bag of blood he took from one of Jade's pockets as they phased. He lifts it to his lips and almost bites into it as he sees a large silver machete rip through the right side of it. He drops the bag and snarls pulling out his guns, "Catholic!"

A voice comes from the shadows as another blade flies past Jade's face cutting a small slice on her left cheek, "Protestant, I see we meet again and that lowly slut is still alive as well, I see. Maybe another teaching is in order for her." He licked the blade coming into view, "then again, she is nothing but a slut and I would hate to soil myself with her again. So her death must be slow and painful." Anderson charged two feet before some form of shiny dental floss covered him. He looked surprised as suddenly it tightened and cut him into a bloody cottage cheese pile.

A shine off a monocle came into view as he leaped down and adjusted his gloves, "Some people become trash once they are dead, and that trash should not be mourned for. That fucking catholic has been nothing but a nosance since he dared to interfer with Hellsing orders." He looked up at Jade and bowed low, "Milady, you are not hurt are you? Please do excuse the mess, I never intended for you to see such a horrid thing but he had to be stopped."

Jade blinked and smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. She ran over wrapping her arms around his neck, "Thank god! I have missed you so!"

Alucard laughed and walked over after putting his guns away in his coat, "The Angel of Death still lives I see. So Walter, what have you been up to since we last spoke?"

Walter was still a little frazzled by Jade's affection but smiled, "Not very much, still trying to get use to the strange blood that is in my veins. Millenium wasn't too kind to me as it seems. I do however look a lot younger now don't I?"

Jade smiled and stood next to Walter now, "It suits you, Walter." Her head tilted as she closed her eyes smiling softly.

Alucard smirked, "I prefer your older body but if the Lady in our presence likes it, I suppose I could get use to it. How do you feel about it, Walter?"

Walter smiled and nodded, "Yes, if she approves, who are we to deny her?" He ruffled Jade's hair much like he would a good friend and smiled.

"Walter?" Jade looked a little worried, "Will you please come back with us to England and stay with me and Alucard in your old house? I really miss you and you don't have to do anything but have some good old time killing or staying home, if you wish."

Walter smiled and nodded, "That does sound like a bit of fun, I have missed both of your company, what ever happened to Miss Victoria?"

Alucard shrugged, "She is now a full No Life King as of twenty minutes ago. She had the nerve to put silver in my coffin, I know I should have killed her but sending her off to figure out her powers all by herself seemed so much more fitting."

Jade put her hand in her pocket and pulled out another packet of blood and handed it to Alucard, "Seems your other one was destroyed, I am glad I brought enough of them." Walter arched a brow at Jade's kindness towards Alucard but remained quiet on the matter as he saw the smile Alucard gave her back. An idea was forming in Walter's mind on how different it was with these two apposed to Integra and Alucard. Maybe there was hope for the No Life King after all. Jade looked at Walter, "So, will you really come?"

Walter smiled and ruffled Jade's hair again, "I would love to, shall we go gather my things?" Jade nodded and skipped off with Alucard and Walter following. Walter even gave a laugh at Jade's childlike display. He missed them both and it felt good down in his bones to have their warm and welcoming energies.

Alucard sipping his blood packet much like a juice box looked at Walter, "What made you come here?"

Walter looked sad as he sighed, "Anderson…I had to make him feel the pain he caused Jade, it was wrong and he knew it. I couldn't even comprehend why he would be so low as to do such a disrespectful thing but I knew he had to pay. It took me a lot of time to find him but I knew he was here, he had been reassigned here after the little Hellsing attack he had. The church wasn't happy so they figured he would do less harm here. Fitting end to him, don't you agree?" Alucard nodded and turned his attention to Jade as did Walter. Jade was skipping and dancing until she stopped a moment. She stuck her hand in her sleeve and itched something.

Alucard growled, "Stop scratching that! You are going to tear the stitches and I will have to redo them!" Walter looked puzzled as he looked from Jade to Alucard and back again. Alucard took a large slurp of blood as Jade pout glared at him and tugged her sleeve back in place. Alucard looked to Walter and sighed, "She cut herself again, it wasn't pretty. She appearently had a bad dream about what happened to her after giving me a good portion of her blood from Seras' stunt. She tore deep into her wrist to give me blood and when it came open, she didn't care, she was going to let herself bleed out. Why would she do such a thing? She started talking about meeting you afterwards and how kind you were and so far it has made her happy so, I would have made you come home even if you didn't want to. I might even have had to carry you over my shoulder like a sack of potatoes. My what a sight you would have been but you seem excited to be coming home. Have you fallen for our master as you fell for Integra?"

Walter's monocle fell of his face, "What!? I have not! I just worried a lot about her, I worried she might relapse but it seems she did and I am glad she has only once. You seem to have fallen for our new master as well, this is a side I haven't seen of you." He nudge Alucard with his elbow, "Some form of romance you want to tell me about, Oh Great No Life King?"

Alucard actually spit out blood and glared at Walter, "I HAVE NOT!!" Walter just laughed a great laugh and readjusted his monacle. He patted Alucard's back and looked back at Jade.

(Come on you know you wanted a lil Walter in there!!! IT is Walter…he is cool…::grins:: anyway…I will try to update soon…my hands hurt so…I have to stop…::sniffles:: )


	9. Chapter 9

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

Walter did look a bit sad, "Do you think she will get better over time? I hope she doesn't have to cut herself anymore, she is such a young and vibrant soul. Alucard, seriously, could you fall inlove again?"

Alucard crushed the empty packet in his hand, "Only time will tell, you worried that I will get lonely or something?"

Walter sighed and shook his head, "I am more worried about her than you, she could really use a keeper. She does seem more high spirited today and that is what matters the most. She is quite different from Integra, kind of unbelievable they share a blood line, isn't it?"

Walter looked over just in time to see Jade face plant into the ground infront of her. Alucard chuckled as Jade blinked quickly standing and dusting herself off, "Uh, that didn't happen." She looked around quickly and noticed something odd, why in the heavens was there a large golden cross buried under the ground? She knew Anderson's was silver so he couldn't have been his and it looked quite older. Jade reached for it when Alucard and Walter walked up. They both looked puzzled and squatted down to look as well. Jade looked up not having touched it yet, "Walter, who do you think this belongs to?"

Walter shrugged and was about to speak when he got an overwelming feeling of dread, "Alucard, Jade, we are not alone anymore." A loud disenbodied cackle echoed through the countryside leaving Walter, Alucard and Jade puzzled.

Alucard looked at Walter over the top of his glasses, "Get your stuff quickly, I do not think we are welcome here anymore. Tis a pity, I could use a good bit of fun on such a lovely night. I do however feel the sun coming quickly and would rather be indoors when it decides to make itself known." Walter nodded and packed up his few belongings. They were gone within two minutes and back home just as the sun hit the front door of the home.

Walter held his gut as he looked about, "Jade's room? I do suppose it has the best protection from the sun. My room I believe is two doors down from here and I am quite tired so I will take my leave of you two." He bowed low to Jade and smiled, "Tomorrow night, Miss Jadeous, sleep well and don't let the vampires bite."

He chuckled at his own joke but was gone before Alucard could make a retort. Alucard sighed, "I might need to give that Angel of Death a good beating." Jade giggled before trying to hide a yawn. Alucard looked at Jade and smiled, "I suppose I should be going to my own room now but I do not know if you will be safe while I sleep. What to do?"

Jade blushed slightly as she tossed her coat on the floor holding the last blood packet in her hand, "I suppose you should find a safe place to sleep." She tossed the packet to him before kicking off her shoes and tossing weapons onto her coat, "You may sleep in here if you wish but you must sleep on the floor." She unbuttoned her pants and undid her bra without removing her shirt, "I have really cold feet and I might just be inclined to put them on you." She lifted one foot pulling off a sock and lifted the other yanking off that sock as well, "Ice feet, that is what they are, then again, maybe you like icey feet." She walked towards Alucard swaying her hips more than normal. Her right fang over her bottom lip, "I bet you would love that, wouldn't you?" Mere inches from his face she grabbed the front of his shirt. A smirk moved across his lips before she tightened her grip and tossed him through the still open door from their departure earlier, "Go to your own bed already, gods, you would think I was a child." Jade slammed the door with some force and leaped onto her bed nuzzling down into the blankets.

Alucard blinked looking quite surprised from his seat on the floor of her office, "Did…SHE JUST TOSSED ME AWAY!!!" He started laughing and phased through the floor to his room and stared at his coffin. It still hadn't been cleaned and Jade seemed to have just forgotten that. His smirk grew as he phased back into her room standing next to her bed, 'Let's see how she likes uncontrolable dreams.'

_Flashes of skin seemed to appear, skin with blood on them, torsos, arms, legs and backs. What was going on? The smell of sweat, blood and….oh my god what was going on!? A laugh, an all familiar laugh could be heard as the flashes were her body and a male body. Her skin was aflame and sensations she hadn't felt were arising. The feeling of fingernails down her side and a tongue over her neck. Something wasn't right but felt oh so perfectly all at once. The feel of..._

Jade shot up in bed as she felt arms tighten around her. A chill ran up her spine causing her to collide with the wall behind her as she saw a, dressed only in black boxerbriefs, Alucard looking puzzled. Jade shook slightly, "I thought I told you not to sleep in here! You gave me quite a fright!"

Alucard yawned streaching, "My coffin still has silver in it, remember? Plus, I don't have a warm body to hug in my sleep."

Jade shook her head and sighed before laying back down and sighing, "Alright, just for tonight, tomorrow, you MUST get a new coffin or fix your exsisting one. I won't have you sleeping in my bed like you're my lo…I just won't have you sleeping in here anymore."

"You were going to say lover, weren't you? Is there something my little master isn't telling me? Bad dream?" Alucard purred at her as he wrapped his arms around her again pulling her to his chest, "I can make it come true, just ask and you shall receive."

His whisper against her ear made her shiver even more, "Alucard, just go to sleep." He did sleep but she laid awake trying to shake the dream of forbidden desire.

The next night Alucard awoke to find Jade curled up against him with her lips against his throat. He smiled not wanting to wake her and closed his eyes again to pretend he was asleep as he felt Jade snuggle closer her hands on the middle of his back and their chests flush. She was so soft that he was having a hard time trying to remain calm. He could deal with legions of undead but a female body against his was pure torture. Jade licked her lips and dug her nails into his back slightly as she was dreaming. Alucard open his eyes trying to remain calm but somethings just were impossible as Jade sunk her teeth into his neck. His eyes went crimson as he pulled Jade from himself tearing his flesh slightly, "Master."

Jade blinked tasting the coppery liquid and bits of flesh and looked horrified, "I didn't hurt you did I? I was having a bad dream about someone trying to do bad things to me and I reacted the only way I thought I could. I am really sorry." She wiggled free from his grasp and began holding her shirt tail to his wound exposing most of her stomach and the bottoms of her breasts.

Alucard shivered lightly and smirked, "One shouldn't do that unless they have a longer shirt." He couldn't stop his hands from touching her middle. Jade blushed but didn't stop him as she noticed the blood had stopped. She dropped her shirt tail and stared at Alucard, 'His eyes are such a pretty red, I wonder if they do this often?' Alucard smiled laying his head against her chest and closed his eyes, "So soft."

Jade looked twice as red now as she heard a knock at the door, "Come in!"

Walter walked in and blinked, "Miss Jadeous, do you…uh…need a moment alone?" Walter started to back out.  
"WAIT! I don't know how to get him to stop, I accidently bit his neck and now he has gone touchy feely. ARG, I think I feel drool, WALTER!!"

Walter tried not to laugh but failed miserably as he shook his head and walked over offering the packet he was taking down to Alucard's room, "Alucard, you must be thirsty, be glad he isn't being violent towards you. Bloodrage is a very fickle thing and he must really like you to start drooling." Alucard took the packet releasing Jade and walking over to a window opening the curtains.

Jade noticed how his eyes were returning to normal and blinked, "Bloodrage? What happens if he doesn't like me?"

Alucard smiled and turned towards Jade with half a packet of blood still in his hand, "I would rip you to pieces with my bare hands and teeth, it isn't a pleasant sight. I rarely go into bloodrage if it makes you feel better. I am sorry for the way I reacted, I haven't had a woman EVER bite my neck. It actually was quite pleasurable, I may just have to do it another time."  
Jade looked like she might pass out from how red she was as she adjusted her top and looked at Walter, "Well, uh, shall we go find something to eat?" Walter chuckled and held his elbow out to her. Jade yanked on her pants from yesterday and grabbed Walter's offered arm. She wanted to distance herself from Alucard's playful picking.


	10. Chapter 10

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(alrights everyone, I am going to do this, I haven't decided weither to or not to have a "private" scene in my story or not, I will let you all decide. I could go either way and I want you all to enjoy this so I need input.)

When they got into the kitchen Jade was impressed by how clean it was, it seemed that Walter decided to clean the entire kitchen and even some of the house out of boredom. Jade sighed rubbing the back of her head, "You didn't have to clean anything, Walter, I would have done it eventually. Although, I have been thinking about it, should we hire people to tend to the house while we sleep or are away?"

Walter smiled softly as he had a few pots already on the stove cooking before Jade was even woke up. He was cutting some onion and leafy greens when Alucard walked in and dug in the fridge for another blood packet. Walter spoke softly, "I would appreciate some help, this is a rather large house and you might want to think about finding some more…oddities, yes that is a good word for what we are. I do not think that humans can be very trustworthy anymore. So many things went sour for poor Integra."

Jade nodded and hopped up on the island in the middle of the room, "But where could I find said 'oddities'? I mean, I haven't really seen many that aren't just after blood and killing of the human race." Her ears flicked as she felt something holding her tail. She looked over seeing Alucard holding her tail in his left hand, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all, continue," He gave a toothy grin as he tugged slightly on her tail and drank from his blood packet.

Jade sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, do you think a blood bar will work or should we try a less busy area." She seemed to be going over several things in her mind as to what they should do. Her mind started to blank however when she got a whiff of the food cooking, "Walter, how long have you been awake?"

Walter smiled softly putting the onion and leafy greens in a boiling pot, "Since about lunch time, Milady, why do you ask?" Jade blushed realising she was sleeping when she could have been help and bit her lip. Walter smiled and gave a slight chuckle, "Do not worry, I enjoy working with my hands. This place has always been like home to me and I like a clean and tidy home. Plus, I know a million ways to get out blood from carpet. Not many can say they know that!"

Jade smiled, "Yes, you are right." She felt more and more comfortable as the smells and warmth of the room filled her. She hadn't really had much of a family locked away from everyone and now she had the family she always dreamed about, well, maybe not quite but close enough. She looked over to Alucard who had released her tail and was now staring at her with an odd look in his eyes. Jade stuck her tongue out, "Don't you have any manners, staring is quite impolite!"

Alucard gave his famous toothy grin again and walked over, "Look who is talking, I don't go around biting other's necks in my sleep, that is even more impolite now isn't it? One would hate to see how you would treat a lover or husband. Heaven knows that no one could stand you for any longer than a few hours before wanting to rip their hair out and run away screaming. Never knew cats were so mean and hateful!"

Jade glared and snarled slightly, Alucard was baiting her and she was falling for it, "Who could stand your cold feet and hateful tones!? You would make girls scream and run for the nearest insane assylum as they wish for death. For all that matter, who knows if you even like the female species, heavens, you are a fairy aren't you!" She let out a laugh and pointed, "FAIRYBOY!!"

Alucard actually looked annoyed as he hmphed and took another sip of his blood packet as a dark tentacle came from his back. The tentacle wrapped around Jade's leg and yanked her off the island onto her bottom, "Flea infested cat." The tentacle went back and disappeared in his back again.

Walter sighed and stired the pots, "Children, please, I won't have you making a mess in my nice clean kitchen. Stop or take it outside, I do not care which but dinner is ready." Walter turned off the stove and walked through the side doors into the dinning room and lit the candles. He came back into the kitchen and filled some bowls with stew. Jade and Alucard went into the kitchen to find the table set and was lovely with fine china. The table pieces were even fresh blue roses.

Jade sat down as Alucard sat as well across from her. They looked over seeing Walter serve them their dinner with a smile, "Thank you, Walter, you are too kind." Walter smiled and sat as well. He started spooning his stew into his mouth slowly. Jade kinda felt bad for acting like a child as she looked up seeing Alucard looking over papers. Jade couldn't help but notice how determined he looked when he was reading and even had black framed reading glasses. She shifted her feet under the table unknowingly kicking Alucard in the shin as she started eatting her stew as well.

Alucard grunted and looked up from his papers thinking Jade wanted his attention. Looking over the rim of the glasses he couldn't help but notice the way her eyes had tears in them. He lowered the papers and adjusted the glasses to the end of his nose, "Walter, don't you think we should go to town tonight? The paper says there is a carnvial in town for the weekend. I would hate to miss it, all the pretty lights and happy faces. We should go."

Walter nodded and took the empty bowls to the kitchen and brought back some chicken alfredo, "Yes, that does sound quite like fun, I am sure that we can have a nice weekend before getting to business on Monday. Don't you agree, Milady?" Walter gave her a wink before sitting down.

Jade blushed and nodded, "Yes, that does sound like fun. What kind of rides are at carnivals?" She slowly spun her fork in the noodles as she looked up at Alucard a soft smile on her face.

"Haven't you ever been to a car…well, there is usually children's rides, a few adult rides, a ferris wheel, booths with games, booths with food and sometimes even places to get your fortune read," Alucard smirked and took off his reading glasses and put them on the table, "I myself haven't been to one in ages. It should be fun for all of us, now finish your dinner so we may go."

Jade nodded excitedly and gobbled down her food in great bites that made Walter scrunch his face so he wouldn't start laughing as Alucard chuckled. Walter raised his fork and shook his head, "Jade, if you eat too fast you will get a tummy ache." Jade's face scrunched as she dropped her fork and held her stomach.

Alucard chuckled, "Too late, Master, you really should take the time to chew, it helps." Jade pouted her face and stood taking her empty plate to the kitchen. Alucard looked to Walter, "She is very different from Integra indeed, quite an interesting development." He put back on his glasses and continued reading as Walter finished his dinner slowly.

Jade slid down to the floor leaning against the fridge and sighed, "I heard about ferris wheels, they say that you ride them with your loved ones. I wonder if Alucard will ride with me." Her face looked a little sad as she sighed, "Probably not."

"Probably not, what?" Jade looked up to see Alucard standing infront of her with Walter's plate. Jade shook her head and turned three shades of red. Alucard chuckled, "Walter said he had to change but would be ready shortly." He put Walter's plate in the sink as he held his other hand to Jade, "You should get ready as well, we would hate to miss much of this carnival."

Jade took his hand and nodded, "Yes, I should hurry." Once on her feet she dashed from the kitchen to her room. She looked over her shoulder wondering how much Alucard heard.

The carnival was HUGE, there was four different kinds of food booths and over twenty game booths. The rides were mostly for children but the adult ones were complex and mostly roller coasters. Jade had dressed in a plain emerald tshirt, black pants with chains and emerald stitching and her black boots. Alucard was dressed about the same except his pants were just baggy black pants with no chains. Walter, however, was dressed in a grey tshirt, black pants, his white gloves and black tennis shoes. They actually looked like a couple of high school kids and had the same mentality it seemed. Jade skipped about looking at the two, no, three roller coasters and smirked, "So, boys, which do you think will be more fun?"

Walter chuckled and hmmed rubbing his chin, "Well, that one looks fast but that one has more loop de loops. I think the third one, that looks like the most fun, Shinigami Drop, eh?"

Alucard nodded, "Yes, Shinigami Drop, seems the most promising, shall we?"

Jade nodded quickly and grabbed Alucard's right arm and Walter's left arm. She gave a playful laugh and smiled, "Let's ride till we can't walk straight!" Walter nodded as did Alucard as they waited in line. There were only three people infront of them so they didn't wait long as Jade yanked them to the very front of the coaster. She let go of their arms and buckled herself in grinning as Walter sat on her left and Alucard on her right. Jade smirked, "First one to scream buys the ice cream!"

Alucard chuckled as he buckled himself in, "You're on!" Walter nodded and buckled himself in tightly.

The ride operator spoke into his head set, "Welcome Ladies and Gents! This is the Shinigami Drop and remember what must come up always goes down!! Please keep your hands and legs inside the ride at all times and hand any loose items to the two ladies walking down either side of the ride. We beg you to not try and unbuckle yourself once the ride starts and to always have a fun but safe time. Also, pray to your meaningless gods that you make it back alive!" He gave a maniacal laugh and pushed the start button. The ride came to life and a few people let out a laugh as they dashed forward. A few screams could be heard as they went around the first loop and curve. Jade looked to Alucard, who's grin was still firmly in place, and Walter, who looked like maybe this wasn't such a good idea, and laughed. They went through loop after loop and even went upside down for a while before Walter burst out a scream and clenched Jade's hand in his.

Alucard laughed as did Jade as he spoke, "Walter buys the ice cream, nice try old man, it was close!" Walter laughed as they came to a stop two minutes later. Jade had to help him out as his legs were all wobbly. Alucard moved to Walter's other side, "You really shouldn't try to play with the youngins if you can't keep up with them."

Jade kissed Walter's cheek, "It was a nice try, Walter, and you did good!" Walter smiled to Jade before his face went green and ran to the nearest trash can. Jade chuckled as Alucard shook his head. Jade went to the nearest booth and grabbed a few napkins going over to Walter, "It is alright, here, feel better?"

Walter nodded and took the napkins, "Yes, much, Milady." Walter turned green again and Jade went back over to get more napkins.


	11. Better Than Me Song Fic

(Well, I got bored and decided to do this…it is a song fiction with Better Than Me by Hinder…::sigh:: I do suggest that if you haven't read my story…you will not know who Jade is or why she misses Alucard so much…so read Love's Sharp Thorns!! Everyone else, please enjoy!)

Jade sat in her room in the dark, she had a picture in her lap of her, Alucard and Walter. Tears slid down her cheek as she touched Alucard in the picture. She missed him after all the times she had him close. He had gone off so many months ago and she was dieing on the inside. She even remembered the song that was playing on her radio, Better Than Me. That stupid song! How it haunted her now. As she stood there looking up into his face.

_I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
_

How she touched his cheek and he pulled away from her. Her heart broke in so many ways right in that moment as he turned saying his sweet goodbye. She fell to her knees and cried. Her hand clutching her heart as it pounded her chest and her vision blurred.

_But I remember  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
_

She cried and cried pounding the ground with her fists as he walked out the door saying good bye to Walter and waving. He never knew how much he would miss her or how much she would miss him. How much the pain of tomorrows would feel against their hearts or their bodies.

_While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for_

_If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remember_

Alucard walked through the streets at night feeling how cold the wind was against his face when he saw what he thought he had left long ago when he left her. There was a sign for the carnival and there was a group of three people in line for the carnival. He reached up ripping the sign down and cussing as the memories of long ago returned.

_What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

How she laid her head on his chest and toyed with his fingers and how she cared for him when he got hurt. How much life was in her eyes and how she looked so broken on the floor clutching for him. She had made him an album before he left and he kept it in his coat. It was only the size of a small book but was the most special item he owned. He opened it randomly to see her hugging his head as Walter held the camera in one hand to be in the photo.

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
_

He shook as he tucked it away and turned around looking at the full moon that was a blood red. He could even hear her scream as if it all happened yesterday. How much pain was in her as she didn't chase him and he just walked out like they were nothing to him. His body revolted and he couldn't turn away from the moon. He couldn't even breathe.

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

Turning into a vapor he appeared outside the house and saw her in her window. She didn't see him and in her hand was her prized photo. His heart was in his throat as she kissed it and took a step out the window. She started to fall and closed her eyes his name on her lips, "Vlad Dracula, my Alucard."

_I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)_

He caught her in mid air and landed on his back with a resounding thud. Tears welled up in his eyes, "I missed you." She clutched him closely her photo then landed next to them clinking slightly as she held his neck and kissed him softly.

(Yeah…I would like to say that I do not own Hinder or Hellsing but Jade is my personal char and a lot of fun ::bows:: plus this really didn't happen…nor will it…Thank you!)


	12. Chapter 11

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(I have only gotten one suggestion when it comes to who I should have a private scene with and it is Walter so far…so unless you want a Walter/Jade pairing…I need more votes)

Jade looked over at Alucard, "So, I suppose we should hold off on that ice cream still he feels a little better."

Alucard nodded and smirked looking over at the booth games, "Shall I win you a teddy bear?"

Jade chuckled and shook her head, "How about a kitty cat or a frog? Wait!! That lil black doggy! He looks so cute!!"

Alucard chuckled walking over towards the booth with the black dog hanging in it. The man looked at Alucard and chuckled, "This is the zombie shooter, win the lady a cute little bat or even if you are luck enough a hellhound." He touched the black dog moving it, "Just shoot all the zombies and you can have him, two dollars a try, wanna give it a shot?"

Alucard smirked and picked up the gun handing him two dollars, "The black dog? You sure you want the black dog." Jade nodded as she finally got Walter away from the trash can and gave him a stick of gum to get rid of the after taste. Alucard turned back to the booth and nodded, "Ready when you are." The man chuckled and turned on the game. He closed his eyes for a second before resounding shots were fired and the buzzer went off. The man just widened his eyes and stared. Alucard sat the gun down and looked at the man over his red sunglasses at the man, "Well, is that good enough or do I need to shoot more?"

The man shook his head and unclipped the dog, "You are the first one in almost 5 years to get this prize. I was starting to worry if this guy was going to ever get won. Congrads to you!" He handed over the dog to Alucard with a smile.

Alucard took the dog handing it to Jade, "Here is your lil hellhound, Master."

Jade hugged the dog and danced, "Yay, my first hellhound! He is so cute, yes you are, yes you are, so cute, I could just hug you forever, yes I could."

Walter chuckled as they walked through the booths leaning over to whisper to Alucard, "Should I tell her how you can turn into a hellhound, or would you rather do it yourself?"

Alucard chuckled a fang over the left corner of his bottom lip, "I will show her when she least expects it, what a surprise it will be, don't you agree?"

Walter chuckled as he saw the ice cream vendor, "Ice cream anyone?" Jade hopped along her hellhound cuddled close to her middle as she grabbed Walter's arm. Walter smiled, "I believe, My dear, you are a bottomless pit when it comes to food."

Jade stuck her tongue out and looked over at Alucard who was smiling at the display, "Amused are you? Atleast I have Xander here to keep me company. He doesn't make rude comments, give me odd dreams or stare at me while I am in the shower! He isn't a perve!"

Alucard chuckled and patted the dog's head, "Yes, but he looks nothing like a real hellhound." The dog started to morph in her arms to have eight eyes, more of a lithe body, way scraggier looking and a red collar with Hellsing engraved on a gold dog tag. Jade looked down at Xander than up at Alucard with a pout. He smirked, "He looked more like a hellhound now, see, they made him look all cute and cuddly, now he is proper."

Jade lifted the dog to eye level and noted the blood red eyes with a blue black tint to his fur, "He is still too cute for words." She kissed the toy right on the nose. "Yes, too cute for words indeed!" She cuddled him as close as she could to her body and nuzzled his head with hers.

Walter had ordered two chocolate and one strawberry from the vendor and walked over offering the strawberry to Jade who took it gleefully, "They had this or vanilla and I know how you don't like vanilla." He gave one chocolate to Alucard who ate it with a smile and watched Jade's display. He wondered if seeing a real hellhound would freak her out or not. He had an evil idea up his sleeve. They walked and ate their ice cream quietly looking around at the games. Walter had even won Jade a small little puppy to go with her hellhound. The puppy was a black color with chestnut eyes and a white spot around his left eye. She hugged Walter and carried them in her arms happily.

Jade looked around a moment and blinked, "Where's Alucard? He was standing right next to me at the booth now he is gone. Walter?" She turned around and Walter was no where to be seen either. Jade sighed, "Fine, leave me all alone, I will just ride the ferris wheel all by my lonesome!" Jade got inline for the ferris wheel holding her two dogs tightly as a man who looked a little drunk bumped into her, "Excuse me, sir." Jade said as she scooted up a bit in line.

The man looked at her and gave a slight sneer then a smile, "Purdy thing such as yourself shouldn't been alone, where's your man?" Jade tried to ignore him and held tighter onto her dogs. She really didn't want to get into a fight right now but he was being rather annoying and smelled horrifically of beer. The man grabbed her shoulder, "Look at me wh…" A loud growl was heard behind them and Jade slowly turned as the man whipped around almost falling down, "Get outta here you mangy beast!" He kicked at what looked almost exactly like the hellhound in Jade's arms. The man seemed to be too drunk to notice the multiple eyes. Jade clutched tightly to her dogs as she watched the drunk man wave madly at the dog and kick at him as well. The dog leaped gracefully out of the way until the man actually kicked him in the head before falling. A loud snarl was heard as half the eyes were closed in pain.

Jade ran forward and freed one hand grabbing onto a very warn and almost beat up collar around the dog's neck, "Fluffy? I didn't recognize you, let's go home, come on. Sorry sir, he is overprotective of me, he ran away about a day ago." The dog looked up at her a moment with a narrowed eyed expression, Fluffy? Jade had to pull harder as the dog jerked over ripping the guy's pant leg and making him wet himself.

"That ain't no dog lady! That is a wolf!" The drunk stuttered as he stood up and fell a few times before making his excape.

Jade pulled the dog out of the grounds and into the woods, "That was close, so, what are you?" She sat down on the ground and put the stuffed dogs in her lap. The dog smirked and licked her cheek with a nuzzle to the other cheek. Jade looked puzzled, "Wait, you look like the hellhound that Alu…So that is how you know what they look like, you can change into one. Crafty, Alucard, real crafty."

The dog smirked, "Was I that obvious?"

Jade sighed, "I thought you were going to hurt that man, he was just drunk, no need to attack him." She scratched him behind his ears causing him to close his eyes. "Why did you tell me you could change into a hellhound? You are a rather cute lil doggy! Yes, you are, yes, yes." She continued scratching behind his ears.

Walter looked around sighing and looked down noticing dog prints, wait, those are bigger than dog prints, hellhound prints. Alucard. He followed the prints and found a spot that looked like urine and a slight drag mark. So Alucard must have found Jade. Wonder what that urine spot has to do with Jade and Alucard? I do hope no one tried to hurt Jade while Alucard is in hellhound form. He can be rather reckless in that form. Walter followed them and heard baby talk, "My lord, is she doing baby talk to him?" He came closer and saw a sight he never would have dreamed of seeing. Alucard was on his back the stuffed toys above his head and Jade was…Jade was rubbing his belly like she would a regular dog. Walter lost it and let out a belt of laughter, "The great…and powerful…Alu…card…lowered…to…to…a common puppy dog. Oh, my this is the greatest thing I have ever saw! Oh my lord, I think I might die of laughter!"

Alucard jerked his head up and pulled his tongue back in his mouth as Jade blushed brightly. Alucard rolled over and growled at Walter, "Gah! Why you of all people had to see me like that. I just wanted a belly rub, is that too much to ask for?" He gave his worst puppy dog expression of whimpering before giving a smirk, "I know you would like a belly rub from Master as well, wouldn't you? You perverted old man!"

Walter turned red and cleaned his monical, "I know not what you speak of, lies all of them."

Alucard barked laughed, "Right and the blush across your cheeks means nothing. Moment of weakness for all of us it seems." Alucard walked around Jade rubbing his tail and side against her.

Jade smiled softly and patted Alucard's back, "Well, Walter, if you can turn yourself into a dog I will give you both belly rubs and baby talk."

Walter's face was beat red now, "I…well, I can…but…I haven't…really?" Jade nodded and patted the ground next to her. Alucard had already laid back down on her left side and was getting scratched on the chest. Walter blushed and sighed changing right before her into a slightly smaller dog with a black coat instead of a blue black one like Alucard. He had a white ring around his left eye and chestnut eyes.

Jade smiled as he flopped on his back and started scratching his chest as well, "Aren't you both so cute, yes you are, so adorable and getting belly scratches, yes you are. So cute, yes you are. I could just hug you to death, yes I could!" For a good hour this went on with both dogs acting as they never allowed themselves to do before. Tongues out the side of their mouth and their hind legs moving with the scratches, a real pair they were. Jade couldn't have been happier right in that moment as she felt the sun getting ready to rise. She picked up her two stuffed dogs and stood up, "The sun is going to be up soon, we need to go home, guys. Come on, race ya!?" She took off running a smile across her face as she heard two running dogs behind her. They looked almost as peaceful as could be. They also were unknowing of the dread that was just around the corner!


	13. Chapter 12

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(This chappy is not for the faint of heart…there is some…fun going on…so be warned! Alright, I was just inspired…there will be more Ally/Jade goodness…but come on…Walter needed a good tension releaser…bad…but I will be going back to the good ole Ally/Jade now…sorry for the interruption!)

When they got home everyone was tired so Jade went to her room, Alucard slept in the bed in his room instead of his coffin and Walter went to his room to sleep. The sun was up as the day went on and about 3 pm was when Jade felt her tummy rumble. She grumbled wearing only a saphire nighty, she headed down stairs to the kitchen. Jade ruffled her hair and yawned widely as she walked into the quiet kitchen. She looked about, "Guess Walter is still sleeping, amazing, that man never sleeps in." She looked in the fridge and found nothing to drink but blood. She could ingest blood quite nicely so she popped it in the microwave for a minute and waited. Jade didn't seem to hear the door open or anyone come up behind her until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She reacted the only way she could think of and punched square in the nose. When a monocle fell off his face Jade's face went red, "I am sooo sorry, are you alright?"

Walter chuckled and picked up his monocle fixing it back into place, "What are you doing up so early?" Jade pointed to the microwave getting an 'ah' before feeling a brush of his shirt across her shoulder. Walter didn't seem to notice as he looked through pots to decide which to use.

Jade took out her blood packet and opened it taking a small sip, "Walter, if I can ask, were you and Integra ever…closer than you let on?"

Walter arched a brow, "What do you mean? Unprofessionally?" Jade nodded slowly and sipped more blood. Walter shook his head as he left the pots alone and sighed, "No, truth is, I was too busy for anyone." He looked at Jade and smiled moving a hair from her cheek. His eyes were softened as he moved to kiss her forehead. Jade stepped forward and moved on her tip toes kissing Walter on the mouth. Walter was surprised at first but soon relaxed into her. Jade dropped the packet to the floor and moved her hands over his vest undoing buttons. Walter gently rubbed her shoulders with his gloved hand as his monocle fell from his face again. Jade quickly pulled the now open vest from his shoulders. Walter slid down the strap on one side and moved kissing her shoulder as she ran her sharp fangs over his jugular. Walter picked her up and set her on the island in the middle of the room and kissed her collarbones slowly as she untied his hair moving her fingers deep into it. Walter moved kissing the other shoulder as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it from his smooth shoulders. Walter was quite toned and lithe as a man half his age would be. Jade undid his belt yanking it with one swift movement and giggled lightly. Walter kissed her neck and chin a grin upon his face as he pushed up on her nighty to find nothing under it.

Jade rubbed her legs against his hips as she looked up into Walter's face, "Will you take off your gloves this one time?" Walter looked down into her sweet face and took off his ear cuff for his monocle. He nodded once and took off his gloves one by one before kissing Jade slightly rougher than he intended the gloves falling to the floor with the rest of the forgotten clothes. Jade rubbed her nails lightly over his back as he reached for his pants undoing them deftly. He wasn't wearing any shoes only socks so he could step out of his pants and kick them with ease. Standing in only boxers, Walter kissed and nipped across the tops of Jade's cleavage. Jade's head fell back as she moved one hand into his hair and the other on his left shoulder. He could hear her heart pounding as he moved his hands up her thighs to her hips and pulled her closer. Jade looked at Walter as the soft almost unheard sound of his boxers hitting the floor happened.

Walter's voice was very hoarse and almost inaudible as he looked Jade in the eyes, "Is this what you want, there is no forgetting this happened." Jade nodded as he pushed deep in her. A soft cry was heard as Jade's eyes shot open then closed. Walter looked worried but she kissed then sunk her fangs into his neck making him move faster and faster until all time seemed to stop. They moved in sync for almost an hour when their sweaty bodies finally collapsed against each other. Walter kissed Jade's neck as he cleaned himself off with his own boxers. He walked over getting Jade a warm washcloth to clean herself and he got dressed a blush across his face, "Jade, thank you…"

Jade puffed her cheeks a bit, "Don't you thank me, I did it because we both wanted it. Just…don't tell Alucard…I don't know how he will handle this." Little did she know that Alucard already knew, he was standing with the door barely cracked. He had heard noises and worried that his master was in trouble. His face said it all as it crumpled in anger. How dare Walter allow this to happen!? He closed his eyes and appeared in Jade's room, 'I wonder how she will explain this to me?'

Walter nodded adjusting his gloves, "I doubt he will take it well anyway, I just hope if he finds out he doesn't blame you. I don't think I should have…"

"What do you regret it!? Gods, make me feel like a slut why don't you! I thought…who cares what I thought." Jade stormed from the room to her room and a shower. She would feel better and maybe even say she was sorry after a shower. She had flashes of that damned priest in her mind right now and they were making themselves known. Jade didn't even see Alucard as she yanked her nighty off and threw it across the room. She stormed to her dresser and pulled out a fresh black towel before turning to find another nighty then she saw Alucard. Jade stood there as a few tears rolled down her cheek. His face said it all, he knew and wasn't happy. Jade swallowed and her bottom lip quivered, "So, I am guessing you know, why wouldn't you know? You seem to know everything that happens to me, go on, call me a whore and move on."

"Why? You seem to be doing the job for me. Regret fucking an old man in our kitchen? You should, you fucking should, I was just starting to actually open up to you but it seems you like getting fucked by everything that has a penis!" He stood up and stormed towards her cowering form, "Just what were you thinking!? You weren't were you!? You just thought you could pull the wool over the wolf's eyes! You fucking thought wrong, dead wrong!" His eyes were the deepest blood red almost black and his fangs were atleast twice their normal size, "You were going to be my fucking mate, MINE! There is only one way to solve this and that is to duel over the woman. Hope you're happy, I hope you're mother fucking happy!" He snarled and started to leave before a small quiet noise stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I wish I could take it back just for one moment so I could see you smile. Leave Walter out of this, it is my fault, I seduced him. You are right, I am nothing but a whore, I'm sorry," She turned and walked towards the bathroom.

That was the moment Alucard spotted the ripped stitches and there was nothing he could do to stop her as she closed the door. He tried to phase through the wall but hit a block, she had sealed her bathroom? Why now? He landed on the ground in front of the bathroom and beat on the door, "Don't, dear god, don't!" His eyes were back to normal even a little more orange than normal, "Please don't, don't be Elisabetha…please don't be her." He slid down the door banging his fist against it as blood tears streaked down his face. Once again he was at a point where he couldn't stop her, couldn't save her.

Jade sat on the floor looking at the torn stitches, "Who is Elisabetha?"

Alucard hit his head on the door, "My beloved wife that was taken from me when I returned from war. She threw herself off a balcony into the rocky water below. She thought I was dead, I am dead, aren't I?"

Jade let her arm fall to her side as she reached up with the other and unlocked the door, "I am not her, I will never be her, I hope you remember that. I am only Jade, the whore of Hellsing."

Alucard opened the door to have her fall in his lap, "You aren't a whore, Master, you are…special." A blood tear fell onto her cheek and she swallowed hard. Alucard kissed her nose, "Now wash that nasty Walter smell from your body before I decide that I should rip him limb from limb." Jade smiled and kissed Alucard's nose in return and took a shower.


	14. Chapter 13

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(Yeah, it has been a while…might still be a while yet…I just don't feel so good…so enjoy it while it lasts.)

Alucard was waiting on her bed laying there as she walked back in the room refreshed and a towel around her shoulders. She adjusted her nighty before sitting on the edge of the bed, "What are you thinking about, Alucard?"

Alucard looked up at her and sighed, "Many things, for one, why did Integra create you? She was a fit person and very stubborn. You don't seem to fit the picture very easily." He wasn't in his usual playful mood, more of a calm tired mood.

Jade hugged her middle and shifted her head making her wet hair shift slightly, "Integra never created me, the round table did, they thought Integra was weak and going to burn out quickly. They used one of Integra's eggs as she laid pretty much bleeding to death on the table after Bubbancy attacked. Why you never knew I shall never know. They also used male DNA from an unknown source, well unknown to me. The scientists tried to copy all of them but I was the only one that could be raised to 9 months and beyond. There was 12 others that were mutated or just died. I don't know why they kept me at Hellsing headquarters, I suppose they thought I would be safe there."

Alucard nodded slowly, "I suppose they thought that was the safest place for anyone, they also must have taken the egg while I was sleeping, sneaky humans." He rubbed his chin as he looked up at the ceiling.

Jade bit her lip and looked over at Alucard, "Why did you choose to listen to me and follow me in the first place?"

A laugh was heard, "Well, I had nothing better to do and I was tired of listening to complains about walking." A pout was seen from Jade, "Also, you smelled of Integra, it was almost intoxicating, I was curious, quite curious. Seems you are quite a fun plaything."

"PLAYTHING! I am not a plaything, I don't see why Integra even put up with you at all!" Jade crossed her arms and growled low.

"Smooth your fur, Kitten, it isn't the end of the world," Alucard laughed.

Jade shook her head and sighed, "No it isn't, I kind of wish it was, so I could get a decent night's sleep. Well, I suppose I should start working on our next case."

Alucard nodded and slid from the bed. He phased through the floors to his room. He snarled and picked up the table tossing it into the wall. His anger didn't stop there as he tossed the chairs as well. His loud scream/growl could be heard through out the house and countryside. He closed his eyes as blood tears slid down his cheeks. He may have been the most invincible beast that the lands ever saw and no enemy could ever kill him. The one thing that was his downfall, the one thing that would kill him…his memories.

Walter stopped stirring as he felt his very blood turn cold. He heard Alucard's scream as he leaned over the counter. His very blood seemed to freeze in his veins as he thought he would never feel happy again. He clenched his teeth as he felt someone appear next to him. Almost too worried to look up, he did and met the gaze of a half blood lusted vampire. He lowered his gaze and stared at the counter, "Let me explain, it isn't what I..."

"SHUT UP! Don't you ever speak to me like you think we are still friends! HOW dare you!? What the hell did you think I would do when I found out!? Huh? Just forgive you like it was nothing? YOU FUCKING BASTARD! You don't deserve the air you are breathing right now! The only thing that keeps me from ripping your god damned throat out is the mess that I might have to clean up!" By now, Alucard had stepped forward and shoved Walter into the stainless steel fridge. His voice a deadly whisper, "Count the moments you breath, count them well. One day when you least expect it, I will be there to put a bullet in your brain!" Alucard slammed Walter's head into the fridge for good measure before phasing into nothingness.

Walter stood there a moment as he felt the blood drip down his forehead, "My, my what a tangled web I have wove. I wonder when he will put the bullet in my brain?" Walter shook his head fixing his outfit, "Atleast I will die happy."

Jade was sitting on the computer her hair blow dried and she had one knee up in her chair as she typed away and clicked. She seemed to be in her own world and didn't hear Alucard appear wearing his normal clothes without the coat or hat. He looked at the busy, librarian looking master he now had. She looked so innocent but he knew differently. How could she have done such a thing with Walter? WALTER? That man was old enough to be her grandpa. He could ask but did he really want to know the answer? Gods, if she didn't look so damned sexy in her nighty and those glasses. She was so many guys fantasy but the sight of Walter deep inside her kept flashing in his mind. She would never be the same to him but he couldn't seem to tear himself away from her. Even now when she looked up at him with those innocent eyes, he melted and wanted to kiss her fears away. She remind him so much of Elisabeta, the only difference was their eye color and that was even similar. Jade's was a few shades lighter as was her hair but the body shape and even the pout she gave was almost perfect. Who was the other DNA giver? The male DNA, who was it? Elisabeta did have a younger brother but, NO…oh NO! She couldn't be? Alucard's head shot up as he saw her put a pen between her teeth to type something. She looked up then and arched a brow at Alucard's face, "You okay?"

Alucard was fast, before she could blink she was pushed out of the way as Alucard's fingers flew over her laptop's keyboard. There were so many windows opening and closing as he typed away. Jade pushed back over close in her chair looking at the screen. Alucard was looking for something and he knew where to look. He stopped and just stared at the screen a moment seeing the name seemed to make him angrier then he was before. Alucard snarled and closed all the windows and deleted them from the archives. Jade wouldn't know why he was acting so weird as he turned and looked at her, "When does our mission start?" All business again, it seemed.

Jade sighed and wheeled herself back over to behind her desk and sighed, "You are free tonight, I still am gathering information, go do what you need to do. See you tomorrow night, if not sooner." She wasn't about to start fighting with him and her head hurt greatly. Alucard didn't wait for another word as he phased out and vanished. Jade leaned over her desk holding her head. The mission was done but he seemed to preoccupied to do it. She looked at her laptop and sighed, "What did you find that made you so…jumpy?"

Alucard reappeared at the home of his late wife before she married him. The place looked about the same just missed a little of the piazza of the past. He phased to one of the rooms that held the person he was looking for. He smiled seeing the same eye color and hair color of his late wife all over the man. He couldn't be any older than 35 as he sat reading a book with a torn cover. The book looked vaguely familiar as he appeared in front of the desk.

The man didn't even look up as he smirked, "I was waiting for you to appear, Dear Uncle, I see you finally made the connection." He looked up setting the book down, "How does it feel to have Elisabeta back? Weird, almost gives you chills doesn't it? Would you like to know why? Or should I leave you guessing?"

Alucard crossed his arms and smirked, "Enlighten me."

He chuckled and pushed his left hand through his hair, "You see, Elisabeta wrote to her brother that if you were to walk the Earth that she wanted to as well. I heard in the papers about the Knights looking for "donators" for their experiments. They asked all the royal families of ever country for help. My father told me and I almost died. Finally, Elisabeta gets her chance to be reborn! I was on the first plane out to England. They saw my strapping qualities and accepted right away. I gave them thirteen samples, thirteen, quite a work out. The only problem is, only one would work and that one would be the only being that you were bound to. The binding went down the line to her child, the great undead child. Well, she wasn't really undead now was she? No, more immortal. Well, after I did it and returned, there was a sense of calm to this once spooky and very tense house. Elisabeta had been giving one last chance to be with you. Kind of a really sappy story if you ask me but hell, this house is much better and that is all that matters to me."

Alucard clapped and slammed his hands on the desk, "How do you know that she is the reincarnation of Elisabeta if you have never met her? How do you know that your lil scheme worked? She is NO Elisabeta, barely even a woman. She is nothing like her! I know, I was married to her! Elisabeta would NEVER wish to live forever with me, she could barely live with me for the short time she did. You wasted your time and energies. I just wanted to hear the slimy truth from the lips of the man who created this horrid problem in the first place." Alucard vanished laughing the whole way.

The man shivered slightly, "How Elisabeta loved him in the first place I shall never know, creepy man that he is."

Jade was laying on her bed with the door locked just listening to the dark around her. She didn't know what was going through her mind. She felt almost complete regret for ever doing anything with Walter, almost like a bad taste in her mouth. She laid her arm over her eyes and whispered into the night, "I wish I could take back what I did with Walter, I never should have." She didn't care who heard as she felt herself slowly drift off to sleep. Little did she know that two others heard. The tear streamed face of a butler and the grinning face of a vampire.


	15. Chapter 14

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(Been a very long time…sorry everyone…but here is your update!)

Walter had brought up her something to eat but hearing those words made him want to die. He wasn't that bad of a man but he knew why. He knew deep down, she loved Alucard completely. He shook his head taking the tray with him back to the kitchens. He could just step down and move on with his life he supposed. She was beautiful and he had her once which was enough for him. It was like he finally got to have Integra who he had watched grow into a woman. A woman he loved not only as a friend. His blood tears were almost comforting as he washed his face and went to clean some part of the house. If he kept himself busy maybe, just maybe, he could harden the heart that broke with her words. He wished he could take it back for her so she wouldn't feel sad but he knew he couldn't. He could however hold those moments dear to his heart and help her when she needed it. He would be glad to know everyone he has ever known.

Alucard phased into Jade's room, his face emotionless as he looked at her sleep crumpled form. She had rolled over and the bottom of her silky panties were showing. He didn't seem to affected by the sight as he untied the bow at his throat and unbuttoned his vest. He undid the top two buttons as well as he sighed. She was so innocent even after all she did. He couldn't even stay inraged about what she had done with Walter. What the hell was wrong with him? Oh, yeah, she looked like Elisabeta and even acted like her. Her soul may have lived on but he was unsure if he could love her again. His short nailed fingers rubbed gently across her cheek as he felt all his long locked away memories seep into his mind. Why did she write to her brother like that? What was she hiding deep down? She always seemed so unhappy with their marriage, like she regretted it with all her heart. Yet she wrote to her brother to insure she forever lives with himself. His heart and mind was so confused. How deeply did she really love him? His emotion filled eyes stared down unseeing as his mind went miles an hour.

Jade felt almost a butterfly kiss against her cheek as she slowly opened her eyes, batting away at Alucard's fingers. He didn't stop however, he kept stroking her cheek softly and slowly. She sat up slowly looking up into Alucard's eyes. He looked so sad and full of pain. Her heart started pounding as she bit her lip before speaking, "Alucard? Alucard?" She swallowed hard before speaking again, "Vlad?"

His eyes met hers as they cleared to reveal his normal glance, "Don't call me that, I am no longer that man. What is it you wanted?"

She turned her ears back and lowered her gaze to his shiny boots. She felt betrayed and lost. She shook her head, "Nothing, I should get back to work, I didn't intend to fall asleep." She stood one of her straps sliding off her shoulder. Jade felt almost defeated and more exhausted than before. She started to walk toward the door when she felt a firm grip around her wrist.

"I heard what you said. Did you really mean it or where you lieing again?" His eyes almost angry now as he held her wrist almost painfully.

She didn't flinch as she shook her head, "I know not what you speak of, now let me go, I have work to do." She pulled on her wrist turning again a faint hint of tears in the corner of her eyes.

"DON'T…lie to me. I know what I heard, did you or did you not wish to take it all back?" Alucard's voice was filling with steel with each word as his grip tightened bruising her wrist, "The truth."

"You are hurting me! Stop it! Let go of me, I don't have to say anything to you." She pulled harder on her wrist trying to get free from his painful grasp. Tears welling in her eyes from her physical and emotional pain.

He didn't let her go as he pulled her hard against him. His voice was deep and full of emotion as he grabbed her other wrist in his other hand, "Tell me the truth, I want to hear it from your lips once again. I want to know without a doubt that you mean what you said. TELL ME!"

She jumped at his tone and looked up to his adam's apple, "I…" His grip tightened. She swallowed and continued to stare down his throat, "I regret more than I can fix. Now please let me go, I need to get some work done before tomorrow night."

Alucard didn't release her as he clenched his teeth. She sure knew how to rile his blood, "That is not what you said before. Say it like you said before."

Jade looked up deep into his eyes and her words froze in her throat. She tried to hold them down but her tears spilled down her cheeks and onto his hands. She shook her head as her voice was deeper, "I will never be able to fix the past and nothing I can do will fix the future I want. You are now forbidden fruit, now let me go so I may collapse on the floor and cry until I cannot cry anymore. I won't have you holding my wrists like I am a bad child while I cry. Please, just go and let me sort out my failures."

"No," the word was almost unheard as his grip on her wrist loosened and he let go of her wrists. He didn't see the deep purple almost black bruises on her wrists as he pulled her close. He rubbed her back as his other hand held the back of her head. He felt her hands grasp his shirt front as she shook with sobs. He felt so betrayed by himself and so angry for forgiving her so completely before he was ready to. She sunk against him just letting his warmth keep her safe. He kissed her head and felt his fangs dig into the inside of his bottom lip. He wanted so bad to taste her blood again and make her his with one bite. Yet deep down inside he knew that nothing ever works when you are conficted with it.

Jade cried for a good hour before her tears subsided. She still clenched his shirt so tightly her knuckles were white. She didn't care what happened now, she had one memory that would last forever, the memory of what he smelled like. He smelled of blood, pine and the wind at midnight. She finally let go of him taking a few steps back out of his grasp and released his now wet shirt. Her wrists ached as her fingers were numb. She shook a little from the cold of the world without Alucard's warmth. "I'm sorry," Her words almost unheard as she dashed from the room and down the stairs to the darkest dungeon room. The room was shambles as she saw the broken table and chairs. She also saw his coffin open as she looked about the room. She had to have it sent off today to be fixed. She walked over towards the dresser and pulled the drawers open. She rubbed her fingers lightly over the silk shirts. Jade bit her lip as she walked over to the untidy bed and sat down on the edge of it. The silk sheets were nice and very cool to the touch. She laid back and closed her eyes feeling the scent of Alucard surround her. She sat back up before she turned and crawled to the middle of the bed. She curled up on the comforter and tucked her tail around her legs. Jade hadn't intended to come here but Alucard was never far from her mind, "He forgives me, but do I deserve it? I just wish I could give him a night to remember. I doubt he would let me touch him now." She closed her eyes not realizing how tired she was from being woken up and bawling her eyes out. She slept quietly and shivered from the coldness of the dungeon before pulling the comforter over her body and head.

Alucard growled and phased into the kitchen yanking the fridge open. He pulled out a blood packet and drained it before getting another. He drank five packets before he was finished. He sighed throwing them away and phased into his own room. He didn't see the lump on his bed as he undid his buttons on his shirt and tossed it in the floor along with his neck kerchief. He kicked off his boots and yanked his socks off balancing on one foot for each sock. He sighed before undoing his pants and tossing them to the floor with the pile of his clothes. He walked to his bed ruffling his hair to a different chaotic way. He sighed before flopping on the bed in his black bat boxers. Jade had bought them for him and he liked them but it was kind of odd to have bats on them. He closed his eyes as he felt the sun rise. He knew he needed to sleep and bad. He didn't seem to feel the covers move as Jade pulled them from her face but kept her head covered. There he was, she was just a few inches from his form. She moved her ears back and bit her lip waiting to make sure he was asleep. She began to hear slight snoring before she moved one leg of him towards the floor. She intended to climb over him and from the bed. She would have gone off the foot but the coffin was in the way and she didn't want to jolt him awake like that. She was completely over him her nighty brushing against his belly. She didn't see his eyes open or hear his snoring stop as she touched a foot to the cold floor. He looked a bit confused as she started to move her weight to that foot. She slid against him making his muscles tighten and she turned looking to see if he was still asleep when he arched a brow at her. She froze her hands on either side of his chest between it and his arms. She started to open her mouth to explain when he lifted a hand to brush her cheek, "Would you…would you give me what you gave Walter? No, I want more, I want you every night. Would you do that? Give me yourself, every night for all of eternity?"

Jade looked perplexed, "Uh, what?"

"Nothing, just leave," Alucard closed his eyes as his hand fell back onto the bed. Jade wrinkled her eye brows as she bit her lip. She didn't move as she tried to figure out what he meant. Jade didn't notice how deeply she bit down with her short fangs until she tasted blood in her mouth. She leaned down his breath moving the hairs around her face. She savored the moment before she brought her lips against his. She could smell that he had feed recently so she didn't care that her lip was bleeding. Alucard seemed shocked at first but deepened the kiss shoving his hands into her hair. Her hands moved to his chest as she felt his tongue against her lips. She didn't seem to care about anything at that moment. Alucard moved on hand from her hair slowly sliding it down her cheek, neck and shoulder. She was so smooth but he had flashes of Walter touching her in the same way and he bit her lip. Jade jerked back slicing her lip open on his fangs.

She looked confused as she pulled her lip into her mouth, "I…I'll leave now." She shifted her weight before she felt her nighty jerk up to her armpits. Her face went crimson as she felt him kiss her breasts and chest. She couldn't catch her breath as her fingers went to his hair as she pulled it gently. He licked her nipples lightly as his hands rubbed her sides. She was so sweet and so innocent tasting but he knew that Walter had touched her and that damned priest before him. He couldn't stand the fact they even looked at her nude form. He tossed her on the bed next to him as he kissed, licked and nipped her breasts. He would have to make her forget anyone but he touched her. He would never let another soul near her. Jade's eyes went wide as she hit the bed but she didn't seem to care how silky the sheets were against her bare back as she moved her hands to his back running her nails between his shoulder blades and down his spine. His eyes were a deep crimson as he moved down kissing her belly button and her panties. His nails moving down her thighs made her muscles dance and her head swim. She only thought of now and nothing else.

Alucard moved yanking her panties from her body and tossing them towards his pile of clothes. His excitement was apparent against her shin and knee as her tail curled next to her. Her ears perked as she looked at him with half opened eyes. He ran his left hand up her thigh and over her nest of curls. She was so warm and so sweet as he kissed her hips and yanked her nighty over her head. He tossed it with the rest of the clothes before yanking his own boxers off. She bit her lip again worried that she wouldn't please him as he kissed her side and belly. His hands moved under her and clenched her butt cheeks. She was so soft and he knew nothing would be as soft as she was. She moaned a little as he massaged her buttom and kissed up and down her middle. He gave her nipples a few more nips before postioning himself outside her warmth. She looked up at him as he crushed his lips against hers and pushed himself deep inside her. Her body tensed as she raised up against him. He felt himself moan into her mouth as he moved slowly out then quickly in. Her moans and growls could be heard against his lips as he moved slowly. Her legs moved to rest over his legs. Her feet came to rest against the inside of his knees as he moved deep into her. She whimpered as he broke the kiss and looked down at her. Her hands had fallen against the bed and she lifted a hand to his cheek.

She spoke softly half moaning, "Oh god, please don't stop." He smirked and upped the pace making her breasts jump and move with each thrust. Her hand clenched his cheek as he felt her nails bit in next to his eye. He held her hips tightly in his hands as his body seemed to take over and quicken the pace until she was nothing but moans and growls. He kissed her chin and neck. She was coming closer to climax as she clenched the sheets tightly. She let out a growl as he bit deep into her shoulder and she felt two more thrusts before climaxing with him. Her blood dripping from his lips as he stared down at her, "Elisabeta…I love you." Her face went blank as she felt her blood freeze in her veins. She stopped breathing for a moment just staring up at his face.

Her own blood dripped onto her chin, "Alucard?" She pushed him from her and leaped from the bed. Her mind screamed at her 'you deserve it' 'whore' 'you knew better'. She shook her head as she yanked on her nighty not even seeing her panties and she dashed from the room.

Alucard's eyes were wide as he finally realized what he had said. She must think horribly of him. He didn't move to chase after her as he just laid there a moment. He growled and slammed his fist into the wall breaking a brick in half, "Dammit! Even in death you seem to want to fuck with me!"

Jade was up the stairs nearly knocking Walter over as she passed him. It was almost midday now as she locked herself in her bathroom. She yanked off her nighty and turned on the shower before sitting in the bottom of it. She scrubbed her arms and legs not even realizing she didn't lock the door.


	16. Chapter 15

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(Didn't expect one so soon did cha?? MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA cough cough hack Anyway, I am in a giving mood for the moment…it has been a bad mood most the day but right now…I am feeling alright…ENJOY!!!)

Jade spend two hours scrubbing her skin till it was red and raw. She still sat on the bottom of the shower not caring what happened anymore. She was nothing but a memory to Alucard, his dead suicidal wife. Nothing like her at all, she was, nothing! She didn't even notice as the water turned icy. She just didn't care as her mind went over and over the name he called her.

Seras was so tired of walking, they had hid in abandon house basements during the day and walked most the night. She wondered why that stupid wolf was following her. 'I should leave, it is almost the full moon but she needs help. I don't think feeding off animals will last long before she starts killing humans. Stupid girl that she is, what was she thinking when she put that silver in Master's coffin? Tsh, I don't want to know, probably was some stupid love reason. Why is she staring at me like that?' Seras just blankly stared at Sakora. She could hear his thoughts, why was that? Wait, Alucard could hear thoughts, maybe these are her powers coming free. Wonder how many she will have as of now?

She looked at Sakora again and bit her lip, "So, do you know how many powers Alucard has?"

Sakora arched a brow, "How the hell am I suppose to know? He never really told me but I would say about four that I know of. He could hear thoughts, fly, teleport and he could transform into bats and a hellhound. Do you think you could do these things? It will be so much easier to travel as dogs. Your human form walks too slow and you won't have to drink as much blood in that form. Try it."

Seras blinked quickly rubbing her dusty hair, "I don't know the first thing to do. Did he ever mention what he thought of or say something before he did it?" Sakora shook his head as he looked hopeful at Seras. She hmmed softly and closed her eyes. She tried to imagine what Alucard's hellhound form looked like and felt herself become light. She jerked her eyes open when she felt Sakora's teeth in her shin. She narrowed her eyes and pulled her leg from his mouth, "Why did you bite me??"

"You were vanishing! What the hell were you doing, woman!? I refuse to be left behind if you are going to be teleporting yourself somewhere!" Sakora snarled at her and thumped his butt down as he sat and waited, "Try again, this time don't think what you were thinking!"

Seras kicked dirt at Sakora and sighed, "Well, I hope this works." She imagined her limbs turning into black fur and her body changing into a hellhound. She suddenly felt too hot to stand and she opened her mouth to breathe. She was panting, wait, she opened her eyes and everything was now at a slightly lower eye level than Sakora. She was covered in tawny hair and was a female version of the hellhound she saw Alucard turn only once. She smirked and pranced a little, "I did it!! I DID IT!!"

Sakora had to admit he was impressed as he stood and started to walk, "It will be light soon, I don't want to be caught in its blazes." He slowly began to walk then turned it into a gallop.

Seras trotted after him a little clumsy at first but slowly getting better. She smiled, "Wait up!" She was almost caught up when she stepped in a gopher hole and smacked her head on the ground. She whimpered standing and trotting off again, "Stupid gophers!" She caught up with him and they made it into a church basement with only seconds to spare. She shook out her coat and sniffed around for some form of blood. She caught a few mice and found two possums. She bit deep into them draining their blood and tossing the bodies at Sakora to eat. He was hungry as well. When she finished she laid under the stone stairs and curled up. She jerked her eyes open when she felt warm fur against her nose.

"What? I don't want to be seen! Just go to sleep, so we can leave early tomorrow," Sakora turned laying his head on her hind leg. Seras blushed as she slowly nodded and nuzzled her nose into his tail.

She soon was asleep as Sakora looked over at her, "She has calmed down since we were first kicked out. I wonder if she has ever found a mate." He licked his nose sighing and closed his eyes. He soon was asleep and woke up the next dust to find himself alone. He stood turning a few times as he whimpered slightly.

He nearly jumped out of his skin as Seras poked her head back behind the stairs, "I found us some more possums if you are hungry, what's wrong?" Sakora shook his head eating the already drained possums and pretending he didn't just freak out over nothing. Seras sat panting slightly as she flicked her ears to each noise. She jumped up and pranced about a bit, "Shall we?"

Sakora chuckled and nodded, "What has you in such a good mood?"

"I found out where we are. We are on the edge of Scotland! In a few more night we will be in Scotland. I wonder what it is like there, I have never been there!" She danced as she pushed herself back through the small darkened window they used to get in. She held it open with her teeth for Sakora and let it slam shut as they ran side by side toward Scotland, "You ever been there?"

Sakora nodded, "Once, I went there as a small child and that is where I lost my family and ended up in Romania. I use to love going there but I don't know how my feelings will have changed since then. It is nice to go back I suppose."

Seras looked sad as she lowered her head a bit and continued running. She didn't want to talk about something that would upset him so she ran through her mind trying to think of something that would cheer him up, "I bet there will be more sights to see now that you have grown older. I bet they also will have some delicious deer for us to eat!"

Sakora looked over at Seras and chuckled, "Yes, I do suppose that is true. I haven't had deer in ages, it will be a welcome meal. Do you plan to catch it by yourself or do you want help?"

Seras rolled her eyes and smiled, "Of course I want help, do you think I would be able to bring down a full grown deer all by my lonesome? I am a girl after all!" Sakora let out a laugh and nodded. Her warm words made him feel less mad at the world. He would enjoy spending eternity hunting with her as he looked up to the sky and almost fell flat on his face. The moon…it was bright, glossy and full. He felt his insides sear with the heat as his nails grew and his form changed as his muscles tightened and changed. His form became humanoid as his eyes glowed brightly. Seras stared backing up her ears back. She didn't know what to do now. What was Sakora? Her mind filed through all the mythical beasts she was told as a child. She backed into a tree as he turned walking towards her his muzzle dripping with saliva. She whimpered as she ran towards the right and out of his sharp nails. Her mind stopped on one word and she screamed it, "WEREWOLF!! Sakora is a werewolf! Oh my god, we never went over what you do in the case of a werewolf." She felt a sharp sting in her shoulder as his nails dug deep. She growled and pulled hard ducking under his legs. Her eyes slowly were filling with red as she growled low and leaped at his neck biting onto the thick part of his neck at the base of his head. He tried to grab onto her but only got loose hairs. She clung tightly with her teeth as he let out a howl and slammed his back into a tree knocking a few branches against her hind quarters.

"Off, off now…off," He muttered as he grabbed a large branch and smacked her back and head making her eyes blur. She dug her teeth in deeper and whimpered as he delivered the last blow knocking her to the ground. She fell limply as he stood over her the branch raised above his head. His thoughts were only 'kill' 'destroy' for only a few moments until his body jerked heating again and he transformed back into his wolf form as the clouds came from everywhere covering the sky. His eyes were wide as she laid limp on the ground blood oozing from her head and muzzle. He dashed over and whimpered loudly, "SERAS!!! Oh my god, I am sorry! Please wake up, look at me, please!!" He licked her muzzle and nuzzled her neck with his nose, "I'm sorry, please, wake up!" He snarled staring heavenly, "I start to fall for her and this is what you do to me!! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! I never got a chance to fall in love and now when I do, you rip it from me! You are like a kid with an ant farm! I won't be your ant! I will rip your fucking throat for this!! YOU BASTARD!!" Seras fluttered her eyes and slowly looked around at the blurry world. She smelled blood and it was strong. Her vampiric blood pumped quickly through her veins as she sniffed and leaped at Sakora's bleeding neck. She bit deep and Sakora blinked before grabbing her leg in his mouth and pulling her hard to the ground, "What the fuck, Seras!?"

Seras blinked and looked around quickly, "Where am I?" She looked at Sakora and slowly backed away, "Werewolf, now I remember, you aren't going to change again are you?" She was low the ground her ears back as she snarled slightly.

Sakora shook his head, "No, not with all that cloud cover, let's just go. I am tired and hungry." He walked away slowly feeling happy she was alive but sad that she was scared of him. He would have to show her how gentle he was so he could atleast have a slim chance with her. He felt so horrible for attacking her, "Shall we catch that deer now? I see some ruins where we can sleep during the day."

Seras nodded and sniffed the ground looking for a strong scent of deer. She was surprised by the sensitiveness of her nose. She looked up just as a red deer started to drink. It was only two feet away. She looked to Sakora and nodded her head towards the deer. He nodded and she took off running. The deer saw them in an instant and bolted. Sakora more use to his form went for the legs as Seras grabbed the neck as it hit the ground. She drank her fill as Sakora ate quickly to sate his hunger.


	17. Chapter 16

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(Yeah, yeah…I know…well…I just haven't had much inspiration and flat out was not feeling so well, but I decided you all have waited enough…enjoy…)

The ruins were very old but had lots of very excellent hiding places. Seras laid down in some moldy hay as Sakora just looked at her before walking over to sleep away from her. She lifted her head and felt a little bad for him. He looked rather sad. She stood walking over and laying her head on his shoulder, "Night Sakora."

He looked shocked but smiled at her and placed a paw over hers, "Night Seras." His eyes slowly closed as he thought of how badly he had hurt her. He couldn't help but curse himself for being so stupid as to not remember when the full moon would be. He hoped he didn't do it again for her sake.

Jade leaned her head against the cold door as her heart beat softly in chest. She knew he was gone forever now and she needed to accept this fate one way or another. She stood and turned off the water. She picked up a fluffy towel and wrapped it around her body and picked up another wrapping it around her head. She walked into her room and pulled out a pair of blue plaid pjs. Jade dried off a little before slipping on a pair of blue panties and then pulled up the pj bottoms. She put on a plain blue bra that snapped in the front and then buttoned up her shirt. She ruffled her hair mostly dry before combing it and going into her office. She pulled her feet into her chair and began typing on her computer. It helped her think and calm down a little, "I will just pretend it never happened, that is for the best." She smiled with herself and went to work. Her glasses sat on the desk next to her laptop. She didn't even notice them as she worked away quietly. She had way too much on her mind to even think of the missions they would have to do to keep up with all this activity. A knock came to her door and she didn't even lift her head up from her work. She didn't care who was at the door and worried more on the missions needing to be done. Her door opened revealing Walter who walked over placing a cup of green tea on the desk before walking out quietly. Jade sniffed and looked over smiling and sipped the tea. She needed its warmth and protection for the moment. She didn't even notice that Alucard had phased into the room behind her and just watched her. Jade set down the cup and began typing again. The words she typed didn't even register anymore. She didn't care what was going on in the world around her when she was so broken inside. Her eyes seemed empty shells of themselves as she leaned back in her chair. She picked up the tea again and sipped slowly savoring it as much as she could. It was then that she noticed Alucard as her chair tipped back into his chest. She looked up at him and offered a polite smile, "Is there something you need, Alucard? I don't believe I called you for anything but if you wish to look over my shoulder go right ahead. It is just routine check ups on everything."

Alucard's eyes widened a little as he sighed and chuckled, "No, master, I believe I will go to bed. Good night." And he was gone as quickly as he had come. Jade wouldn't know how cold she actually seemed to Alucard but he didn't mind, he was with Integra for so long. He could do it all over again, the insanity and the crazed looks. It just didn't seem like something he wanted to have to do again so soon. He did want to enjoy being around her the way she was but then again, it was his fault. He was the one with the slip of the tongue that froze her heart in an instant. He smirked, there was a good part in all this though, she did blush so easily when he picked on her. Maybe this could be fun after all. His usual wide grin appeared with a fang over the lip and everything.

Jade typed away for what seems like a few more hours. She noticed that is was midday now and sighed putting her glasses on so the screen would stop going in and out of focus. She looked up when a knock came to her door a few moments later, "Enter!"

Walter slipped in and was carrying a tray with a hot bowl of soup and some turkey sandwiches. He smiled and sat them down on her desk, "I figured you were getting hungry about now. Do enjoy your meal."

Jade smiled and looked up to thank him and found the room empty and the door closing, "Wow, he's quick." She picked up a sandwich and started eating as she looked over some papers on her computer. She was getting a little tired but she was too busy to stop yet.

Night soon fell as the tray laid empty with crumbs, Jade was still on the computer trying to sort things out. She sighed and leaned back in her chair hitting something. Her eyes were closed and she didn't care what it was as she just laid there. She suddenly felt something warm and wet across her ear. She scrunched her eyebrows before her eyes shot open to reveal Alucard smirking as his long tongue licked her ear. She turned a little red as she jerked upright in her seat, "What the hell is wrong with you!? You can't go around licking people, it is disgusting and very improper! Who the hell said that was alright to do!?" His cackling disrupted her train of thought, "What's so fucking funny?"

He leaned down near her face and smirked his orangey crimson eyes dancing, "You, it isn't like I licked something that wasn't in plain sight. I could have licked in far more improper places." His eyes darted down to her slightly open shirt and back to her eyes.

Jade turned several shades darker and coughed, "You do that I would have to cut your tongue right out of your mouth. Maybe I could use it for a letter opener seeing as how sharp it is tonight." She tried to look proper but in oversized pjs it wasn't really working for her as Alucard stood and with one hand made her oversized chair tilt scaring her. She grabbed the closest thing which was Alucard's shirt and belt loops. Jade hugged onto him as if she was afraid she would fall down and not be able to get back up.

Alucard actually looked surprised but covered it up well. Jade's face was flaming red now as she hugged his middle. She knew she had messed up and had lost her composure. Alucard arched a brow as her shoulders started to shake. Then he smelled it as plain as the nose on his face, she was crying. He felt like a real ass but he didn't really care, did he? "Why are you crying? It isn't such a big deal, I wasn't going to knock you out of the chair, just scare you a little. Don't tell me my new master is a pussy afraid of falling two feet to the ground."

She jerked her head up her nose all red as tear streams were under both eyes, "I fucking hate you! Get out of my room and go back to your cold, dark dungeon! It suits you so well, maybe you can even chip some ice off your own heart for my iced tea! I can't see why I ever gave you the time of the day! You have done nothing but break my heart and make me feel like a little child!" She was still clinging to him as if he was the only reason she was still upright.

He smirked and laughed, "Me chip some ice off my heart? Why when you have so much on yours, Ice Queen! I am not the one who went running off and then completely covered me in snow last night! I made a god damned mistake, I'm sorry, do you understand that word or do I have to get you a dictionary! Now let me go and go back to your precious work, I would hate to tear you away from it since you god damned breathe it!" He grabbed her wrists as his face was now contorted to a snarl. He just held her wrists unable to actually yank them from his person.

Jade tightened her grip a moment before she pulled back a little throwing her body weight into it and shoving him hard towards a small end table near her chair, "I would be more than happy to return to my work, you pompous ass! I hope you get locked out of the mansion tonight and burn up in the sun maybe it will warm you up a little!" The instant her words left her lips she realized how cold they did sound and instantly regretted them. Her head lowered so she couldn't see the shocked look on his face.

"You want me to die? FINE!" His face was completely unrecognizable as his eyes bordered on black as he grabbed her upper arms and shoved her back in her chair. "I never should have followed you in the first place but I was so fucking bored listening to endless dribble on how much Seras missed the old master! I knew you were there and you seemed like you knew some good fun but boy was I wrong! You have done nothing but cause me hate and discontent! I even thought maybe I could live a little and play with you but then you turned out to be a bore!" His face dangerously close to hers as his fangs screamed at him to bite her and show her who really is boss. He shoved her hard leaving purple bruises on both her arms as he growled low and phased from the room leaving the room suddenly so much colder and emptier.

Jade shook hard as she leaned back in her chair. She hadn't intended to get into a fight with him but it seemed it was going to happen no matter what she did. She felt so horrible for doing this to him but her heartbreak seemed so much littler compared to how he seemed to feel. She slowly got out of her chair and decided she needed some fresh air and walking to town for a little while might help. She went into her room and pulled off her pjs before putting on a short blue plaid shirt and a black tank top with a devil smiley in blue on it. She pulled on a pair of blue sneakers with blue socks. She left her hair wild as she walked over to the door not taking a weapon with her. Her ears were back and she felt so bad as she walked out the door without even a good bye to Walter or Alucard. The walk to town was uneventful as she walked through the empty streets. She could hear all the different noises of vampires and humans but she didn't care. Right now she just wanted a stiff drink and some quiet time away from the mansion. She didn't even notice that one was following her. She leaped up onto a roof top and sat on the railing just looking at the half moon. It was so lovely at night. Her bruises were bright and fresh and slightly painful but she ignored them. Her ear flicked when a small rock was kicked by the vampire following her, "What do you want? I am not in the mood to kill you come back tomorrow when I feel more up to it."

The vampire laughed, "Lil Missy, you think you could kill me? Ha, I doubt that, I just wanted a little bite to eat and you looked so delicious in your lil outfit. Now be a good meal and hold still, I would hate to have to chase you."

Jade turned around then and saw how poorly he was dressed. He wore a ripped shirt and a pair of holey pants with no shoes. She shook her head and jumped down from the railing to the roof top, "I was going to let you go but since you insist." Her eyes flashed as she lowered her stance and growled a little.

He chuckled and leaped at her only getting a mouthful of claws that tore at his lips and tongue, "Feisty bitch!" Jade rolled her eyes and flipped around kicking him in the middle and knocking him into the metal railing across the roof top. He laughed as he stood and dashed at her grabbing one of her bruised upper arms. She let out a snarl and fell to one knee, "See, that was easy, now I am hungrier than before." He started to lean down and his fangs almost pierced her right shoulder when she when to uppercut him and found air.

He was being held in one hand by Alucard, "Stupid bitch, you didn't even take a weapon with you. I should let him kill you!" He shoved his fist through the other vampire's chest turning him to dust. He dusted his hands off and narrowed his eyes at Jade, "Get up and go home already." He turned and started to leave when he heard crying again. He rolled his eyes and stopped, "What the fuck is wrong with you now?"

Jade leaped up and ran full speed thumping into his back with her arms around his middle, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry for what I did. I have been nothing but unfair to you and yet you still came and saved me." She sunk down to her knees as she just let her arms drop and leaned her head to the back of his knees, "I didn't mean that I wished you would die, I am a cold hearted bitch after all."

Alucard sighed and turned around kneeling down, "You were angry and I was too, guess that makes us both pompous asses. Now let's go home before any more vampires decide you are tasty." He scratched her right ear and smiled. Jade nodded and stood taking Alucard's hand. He phased them back to the mansion when he looked over and noticed the bruises for the first time, "Did he do that?"

She looked up and looked at the ground, "Yes, he did." She started to walk inside when he remembered that was where he grabbed her when he was angry. She told him a lie so that he wouldn't feel bad. He shook his head and walked behind her, she was turning out to be a more confusing creature than before.


	18. Chapter 17

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

Jade looked a little tired as she didn't seem to be sleeping so well. She really needed to finish her work or they wouldn't be able to protect the innocent masses from being hurt. She rubbed her head and sighed walking into her office and plopping into her seat. She opened her laptop and began looking though it for the last item she was working on. She pulled up several documents and read through them quickly to see if that was where she was or not. She over when she felt a silky shirt against her shoulder and back, "Is there something you need?"

"No, I just wondered what you were looking at. Am I making you uncomfortable or something?" With that he moved closer and when she felt his muscles under his shirt she turned crimson. She shook her head and turned back to her work as she bit her bottom lip to keep from saying or doing something she could or might regret later. Alucard smiled as he smelled her hair just behind her ear. She smelled like her usual moonflowers with a hint of holiday spice that was her perfume for the holidays.

She looked over at Alucard, "What do you want for Christmas? It is going to be Christmas soon. End of the month actually, have you been a good boy this year? Is Santa going to visit you and give you gifts?" She had notice a few decorations and a tree that now stood in the dinning room. It seemed Walter had kept himself busy during the nights and days with holiday cheer. She hadn't really had a Christmas in so long she barely could contain her excitement.

Alucard hmmed a few moments and moved sitting down on the edge of the desk, "Well, for starters, I want a pony and a fountain of blood in my room. I want a lady to cuddle and a thousand enemies to destroy. I think that should do it for a little while. What do you want, Master?"

Jade smiled a moment and giggled, "All that? But have you been a good enough boy to get all that this year? I suppose we shall see." She didn't answer his question as she began to type on her computer. She really didn't know what she wanted and she REALLY didn't want to tell Alucard. God knows what he would do if he knew her real wishes. She shook her head not even thinking about them for fear he would read her mind and find out.

Alucard arched a brow and leaned over close to Jade's ear whispering, "What is it you want for Christmas? Do you want what I want? Would you like me to take you right on this desk and make you beg me to never stop? Do you, Master? All you have to do is ask, I will if you want me to do horribly naughty things to you. Or are you afraid of your own self? Do you think you would loose control completely of your mind and heart?" He brushed his cool cheek against hers as he breathed lightly in her ear. He didn't touch her body but she was goose bumped all over as she shut her eyes a moment. He placed his hands on either arm rest of her chair and slid from the desk in front of her, "What is it you want of me, Master? Hmm?"

Jade opened her eyes and focused them slowly, "I want…" She blinked a moment and realized how quickly she had fallen under his spell. She growled a little and looked up into his lusty eyes, "it doesn't matter what I want. I have work to do now if you will excuse me." Her cheeks were about as red as one's could turn before they passed out.

Alucard didn't move as he smirked, "Oh, really now? Doesn't matter what you want? Well, then I suppose it doesn't matter if I stay or go." He moved back to his seat on the edge of her desk and released her chair from his grasp. He yawned and flopped back on her large desk. His shirt was untucked and rode up showing his belly right above his pants. Jade was trying to ignore the fact Alucard was there but it was quite difficult. She kept her eyes mostly on the screen as Alucard unbuttoned his shirt, "Why do you keep it so hot in here? I think one might melt if left in her too long." Jade was grinding her teeth at this point and trying to pretend he wasn't seducing her. Alucard yawned again and sat up quickly making his shirt billow a little as it laid open around his torso, "Why are you so interested in helping other people you know nothing about? I see no point in saving others when you do not know them or haven't ever met them before. Why not just protect yourself and your loved ones?" He turned to Jade and gave a toothy grin, "Like how I protected you."

Jade had had enough by this point. Her hands were paused over her keyboard and she was half turned on and half angry with him and herself, "Why do you have to do this to me? Do you sit in your room and come up with new and interesting ways to torture me? And why the hell do you have your shirt unbuttoned and you are sitting on my desk?" She wasn't even raising her voice but her words sort of ran together the longer she spoke.

Alucard shrugged and flopped back on the desk, "I felt like it."

Jade blinked and ground her teeth more, "That isn't an answer!" She stood up from her chair and moved over to stand between his knees. He looked at her mildly amused as she placed her hands on his knees. She grasped his knees tightly and with all her strength yanked him from her desk by his pant legs and knees. She however didn't think he would put up a fight and she let go only to have her hands grabbed. She let out a slight squeak as she landed on top of him with her knees between his thighs and her face in the middle of his shirtless chest.

"There much better, I believe the floor will suit or needs much better. The carpet is quite plush and a very nice green. Don't you agree?" Alucard was reveling in the fact that Jade was speechless at this point and almost not breathing. Alucard sat up making her sit back on her legs, "What's wrong Master? Cat got your tongue?"

Jade clenched her teeth again and started pounding her fists against his chest. She pounded and pounded as she felt tears well in her eyes, "I didn't want to feel this way about anyone or anything and you just keep pushing my buttons until you get your way. Why can't you just leave me be? Why do you have to make me feel these emotions I thought I could overcome?" She looked up at him as she swung back and punched him right under his left eye. She hit with enough force to make Alucard's eye go out of focus for a moment. He knew that was going to leave a mark if he was human. Jade didn't stop as she coughed and choked on her held back tears, "Please just…don't let go of me. Hold me, if even to plot how to get me back for hitting you. I don't care, I am…I am tired of being here."

Alucard looked down at Jade with a rare almost unheard of expression, sadness, "Jade…I will, just cry." He pulled her close to his chest and held her like he would a child as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. She didn't cry but she was enjoying his body against hers. She had craved him at night and craved him during the day. There wasn't a moment when she didn't wish to be just like this. Jade moved her head and nibbled on the bottom of Alucard's ear. Alucard blinked and looked shocked for a single moment before his usual grin moved across his face, "Now, now, Master, do not start something you do not plan to finish."

"Who said I didn't want to finish what I started?" Jade purred lightly in his ear as she rubbed her tail across his inner thigh.


	19. Chapter 18

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Hellsing…::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

Alucard chuckled as he moved his hands up under her shirt. His body was reacting just as she intended for it to. She felt his hands go up her back to rest against the middle of her spine. She licked her fangs moving back to kiss him hard on the lips. Her upper body rubbed against his bare chest as their tongues did rounds in each other's mouths. She broke the kiss only long enough to rub her own tongue over her fangs cutting it slightly. She licked his bottom lip with her now bleeding tongue before going into another rough kiss. His eyes widened as his nails, hair and fangs grew. He knocked her onto her back hitting her head against the leg of the desk but she didn't seem to mind as her thigh rubbed against his manhood and she growled. His eyes were a deep crimson as he leaned up from the kiss and was drooling onto her cheek. She licked her lips making them bloody, "What you going to do to me, Mr Vampire? You going to make me beg like you promised before?" He let out an almost unnerving laugh as he moved his hands from the back to the front under her shirt. His nails moved lightly over her stomach and cut her bra in half. He licked her cheek as his hips pushed against her thigh. His hands took either side of the neck of her shirt and ripped it loudly in half. She growled loudly as her nails bit deep into his back.

His voice was much deeper than normal and slightly raspy, "Lil Kitty Cat, you aren't afraid are you?"

She arched up and licked his bottom lip, "Never, who would be afraid of the lil black bat?" He chuckled again and nibbled her collarbone slowly moving down not caring if he cut her skin a little. She didn't seem to mind either as she arched into his bites. Her nails rubbed up and down his back leaving red marks on his pale skin. Her legs moved as she seemed unable to stay still. He was hard against her and she could feel it as well as smell his arousal. He moved biting the edge of her pj bottoms and panties pulling them down her body before grasping them in his left hand. He tossed them to the side and licked up her legs as her hands fell to her sides. Her eyes were half open as her purr/growls were loud. He phased his clothes away not wanting to deal with them as he nibbled each hip. She was more than ready for him as he seemed to continue to toy with her. His long nails moved up her thighs leaving red marks and a growling moan from her.

He looked up at her as his long tongue licked from one hip to the other, "Going to beg yet or should I continue doing this?" She snarled a bit and both hands slammed into his chest knocking him on his back, giving him a bit of a rug burn on his bottom. A slight fang rested over her bottom lip as she crept towards him on all fours. Her eyes were full of lust and very animalistic. He smirked widely, "Oo, is the kitty going to bite?" She let out a growl/purr and moved over him her hands on either side of his chest. She positioned herself over him and slowly pushed herself over his manhood. He growled a little as she went up and down increasing her speed with each movement. His hands went to either butt cheek and he squeezed them tightly cutting her skin. She licked her lips increasing her speed as her fingers dug into the carpet.

Her body lowered closer to his, her breath tickled his cheek, "Who's going to be begging now?"

His eyes widened a bit as he nipped her ear and moved her faster over himself, "You." He sat up still moving her with increasing speed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and dug her nails into his back pressing her body against his tightly. He licked her right shoulder, once, twice and sunk his teeth in completely in her shoulder making her arch into him.

She widened her eyes before biting his ear, "You aren't playing fair, dear Vlad, one must play in bed sports."

He chuckled and pulled his teeth out licking her shoulder, "I never play fair…makes things more interesting." She purred at him as he bit down on her shoulder again. She could feel herself peaking as he started licking her shoulder again. She dug her nails in deeper as she felt herself release and he released with her. She panted and licked his cheek, "Guess it was a tie, good game though."

He chuckled as they sat motionless now clinging to each other, "We will have to have a rematch soon, very soon." Jade nodded and laid her head on his shoulder as her eyes were droopy. Alucard removed his nails from her bottom and hugged her tightly, "I will never get tired of your scent." He closed his eyes a moment before he heard a small snore. He smiled, "I didn't know you were that sleepy, Lil One, sleep well." He pulled himself out and stood carrying her toward her room. He laid her down and climbed in next to her naked. He cuddle close, "Good night."

The next night, Jade rubbed her head and mumbled about the taste of blood in her mouth and the aches of her body. She blinked a few times focusing her eyes and felt a warmth under and next to her. She looked over seeing Alucard fast asleep and stared, "Oh, now I remember." She smiled softly and laid her head on his chest rubbing her fingertip over his nipple. He swatted at her hand and mumbled not waking up. She giggled and did it again getting a disgruntled eyebrow knot this time. Jade stuck a finger in her mouth wetting it up good before sticking it in Alucard's ear.

Alucard almost leaped from the bed as he rubbed his ear with the palm of his hand, "what the hell!? Jade, that isn't funny!"

Jade giggled and toyed with the blanket edge, "But I am innocent officer! I didn't do it! I swears!" He gave her a narrowed eye look and flopped back down. His body had returned to normal except for the fact he was starving hungry since he skipped last night's meal. Sure he had a little blood from Jade, but not enough. Jade laid down on his chest and he put his arm around her without even thinking about it. She laid her arm around his middle while the other was under her, "What should we do today?"

"Drink blood," Alucard suggested as he stared at her celling.

Jade blinked, "Oh, sorry, you didn't get your meal because of me." Alucard shrugged and grinned climbing from the bed. Jade looked down a moment and turned flaming red, "Dammit, that isn't funny! Put some clothes on you, Heathen!" Alucard just laughed as he phased from the room to the kitchen scaring Walter snotless when a naked vampire appeared in front of him and between the fridge as him. Jade could hear the curses of an angry butler as she took a shower and got dressed in her pjs with clean undergarments. She sighed as she noticed the shirt was ruined as well as her bra. She threw them away and put on a new pj shirt. She went to flop into her chair only to land on a pants wearing vampire, "have fun picking on Walter?"

Alucard offered a toothy grin, "you should have seen his face, definitely death threats involving his deadly dental floss. Poor old man, might of scared a few years off his life. He might die soon."

"That isn't very nice, Walter is a kind fellow," Jade scolded as she opened her laptop. She looked down seeing an arm around her middle and leaned back, "Planning to keep me to yourself all day?"

"What do you think?" Alucard said as he sipped his blood packet. Jade smiled and closed her eyes enjoying the moment of peace and quiet.


	20. Chapter 19

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

(::rubs back of head:: I completely forgot Christmas…so here it is…teehee…you get to find out what happened with Jade and the gang also Seras and Sakora…here goes nothing!)

Several days had passed since the last time they had some fun in the office, it was Christmas day at about 3 am. Jade was snoring happily hugging one of her pillows since she hadn't had any sleep for almost fourty eight hours and finally got to sleep an hour ago. She mumbled and tossed in her sleep. She was wearing a black silk nighty and silk panties under her mounds of covers. Little did Jade know, Alucard was peering over the side of the bed up at her. His grin was in place as he was wearing a pair of very cute red pj bottoms with black bats on them. He creeped up the side of the bed and was about two inches from Jade's ear when his long tongue went over the bottom to the top and in. Jade leaped up and punched Alucard in the chest knocking him off the bed. Her snarl was in place as her ears where back with a puffed up tail, "What in God's name are you doing in here!? It is 3 am and I just got to sleep, I am going to skin you alive!!!"

Alucard stood up picking up a small red wrapped gift, "Merry Christmas, Master." He held it out to her.

Jade's face went three shades of red as she took the present, "thank you." She carefully opened the present to reveal a small silver and blue mouse cat toy. She chuckled as she waved it by its tail and a bell jingled. She smelled the catnip as well as tears welled up in her eyes.

Alucard blinked and arched a brow, "If you don't like it, you don't have to accept it."

Jade leaped from the bed into Alucard's arms. She hugged him so tightly he thought he would be crushed if she tightened her grasp any more, "thank you again, shall we go downstairs and opened the rest? I say you go get Walter and I will meet you both in the living room."

Alucard smirked phasing from the room, "as you wish, Master." Jade moved to stop him but she shook her head and hoped Walter would forgive her for sending Alucard.

Several minutes later a loud scream followed by a few breaking things meant that Walter was now awake. Jade was sitting on the floor with a blanket wrapped around her as the two walked in the room. Alucard strutted almost as Walter looked like he just saw a ghost. His grey pjs were hanging off him in odd angles as he shot Alucard glares before sitting next to Jade as Alucard thumped down on the other side. Jade being the closest to the tree picked up each present handing it to the addressee. Walter got a new monicle, two new pairs of warm socks, a new pair of gloves, several ties, a cd of easily listening and a very odd looking pin with a strange bat with a Christmas hat on. Alucard got a pair of new boots, a box of chocolates, a few new shirts, a new hat, a small chocolate fountain that had blood in it and a picture of Jade in nothing but a sher nighty. Alucard had a blush as he stared at the picture. Jade chuckled as she looked at all of her presents. She had a few pairs of bras and underwear, a cook book, a framed picture of the three of them, a bag of catnip toys and a pair of fingerless gloves. It was a wonderful Christmas until…Walter wanted to see the picture.

"Just let me see it!"

"NO! You creepy old man, back! Back, I say!"

"Alucard, it can't be that bad! And who are you calling a creepy old man!"

"MASTER!!!! Make him stop! It's mine!"

"Lady Jade, make him show it to me!"

"MASTER!!!"

"Come on, Alucard, it can't be that bad!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

Jade sighed and shook her head, "Merry Christmas everyone, I am going back to bed, I am getting to old for this." Jade left the room with Alucard clutching the picture and Walter grasping for it with Alucard's foot in his chest.

As for Seras and Sakora, this is how their Christmas went, Seras awoke to find a small wolf shaped jade bracelet next to her paw. She smiled pulling it on gently with her teeth and stared at it a few moments before taking off into the early night and bringing back a wolf sized necklace with a jade wolf hanging from it. She pulled it over his head gently as to not wake him and pretended to sleep when he woke up.

He felt the jingle of something and walked over finding a small piece of glass and awed at the necklace, "Seras? Did you get this for me?"

Seras nodded sitting up, "do you like it?"

Sakora nodded, "thank you so much."

"Merry Christmas, I hoped you would have liked it."

"Merry Christmas to you too."

(::sighs:: There ya go…so tired….::falls asleep on the keyboard::)


	21. Chapter 20

It had been almost two months since the Christmas fiasco and Jade was still really exhausted from that time. She had managed to finally get back Alucard's coffin from the undertaker. It was set back down in his room with a new crimson colored liner. Alucard seemed happy about it so she didn't think anything of it. She yawned and stretched behind her desk. She was going to be going to work tonight. She pushed back her chair and walked to her room. She took off her oversized pjs and pulled out a pair of baggy black pants with blue stitches, a black t-shirt with blue lettering saying 'Violence May Not Be The Best Option…But it's still an option', a pair of blue and black stripped socks, her black boots and her black trenchcoat. She had heard rumors of an older vampire that was appearing in different blood bars. She was curious as she adjusted her coat before walking into her office again. She closed her lap top and put it into her messenger bag. She slid the bag over her head and fluffed her hair a bit getting it from her face. Jade turned about to leave when she saw a very sleepy sleep pant clad vampire standing in the doorway. She walked toward him and tried to slip past him only to have his arm hit the other side of the doorway, "where are you going all dressed up such as you are?"

Jade smirked and ducked under his arm walking by him, "what does it matter? I will be back before dawn and I am sure you and Walter can amuse yourselves without killing one another. Now, I really must go."

Alucard smirked and followed her down the stairs, "and if I follow you?"

She knew he was baiting her so she would just ask him to go but she played dumb, "then you follow me, it isn't any concern to me. I have a lot of work to do and I can do it with or without you there."

Alucard tugged at his gloves straightening them as a blackish almost mist like tentacle brush up the back of her coat making it flutter back down, "and you take weapons with you because…?"

Jade rolled her eyes and crossed her arms turning, "I need not explain myself to you now leave me be or I might just shove a silver knife into your thigh."

"Oo, kinky, Master is not mad at me for not sleeping with her for the last two months now is she?" Alucard walked up next to her moving her hair from the left side of her neck and he breathed lightly into her ear, "all you had to do was come down to my room and I would be more than happy to itch that scratch for you."

Jade shuddered slightly and batted his hand away, "I do not need any itches scratched by you, now I really do have to leave. We can discuss this later tonight if you really wish to talk about it." She wasn't going to admit to him that she really did miss him in her bed or how she reached for him every morning only to find a cold bed. She turned again and walked back towards the door.

"Oh Master?"

"Yes, Alucard," She turned looking back to find an empty hall.

"Don't let the vampires bite," his maniacal laughter filled the empty hall as the lights dimmed and flickered.

Jade turned hissing slightly and walked out the door slamming it slightly. She really hated wanting him half as much as she did. He was her slave after all, wasn't he? She sometimes wondered if her roles changed while she wasn't looking. She would hate to admit how much she cared for him and he was the ass who still loved his dead wife who she wasn't no matter how much they looked like. She hissed at herself and sighed, "I need to get back to work and forget him for the moment. I can argue with him later." She looked around the simple looking town that looked almost dead except for the random clubs that pounded with noise. She looked over at her favorite of them all Le Nosferatu and she walked inside and dropped her bag in an empty seat at the bar as well as dropping her coat over her bag.

"Back again are ye, Lass?" the familiar looking barkeep put a bloody mary in front of her with extra blood, "that will be $3, Lass."

She pulled out a small roll of bills and handed him a twenty, "keep the change, you deserve it."

"Extra thanks then, Lass," He moved over and served the other customers but always returned back to where Jade was sitting as he liked her company and she smelled far better than most his customers.

She leaned her side against the bar and looked over the place. Her hair stuck to her cheek softly as she sipped her drink. She didn't even hear when she was walked up behind on. A pair of cool, almost cold, gloves went over her neck and cheeks. Her eyes fluttered closed a moment before she turned to see who the gloves belonged to. She looked almost shocked as she saw a tall, blue black haired woman with piercing violet eyes, "my, my aren't you a pet? I haven't see a cat girl in ages and with such an innocent look to her eyes. I am surprised to say the least."

Jade raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at her full on, "why is that such a surprise?"

"I thought at first you might be a vampire since you smell of a certain vamp I really must see again. Yet, you have blue eyes and not a trace of vampiric senses to you." Her right index finger traced over Jade's cheek brushing the hair from it, "now where is Vlad? I must settle a score with him."

Jade almost moved into her touch but leaned back and sipped her drink, "haven't seen him in a little while, what kind of score do you speak of?"

The woman sat down next to her and smiled softly, "curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought him back," Jade said without missing a beat.

"Fair enough, Pet, let's just say he and I use to be a lot closer than one would imagine. We were shortly after that slut of a wife of his was thrown to her death. I only wish I could have personally done it. She was low letting herself be dirtied by those soldiers and not doing a thing to stop them." She threw her mid back length hair over her shoulder and turned back to Jade, "it must be karma that you look so remarkably like her. I almost confused you for her but that is impossible. She died a long time ago and there is no way he would turn her like he did me."

Jade shrugged, "I look like a lot of people, so she was a slut? That explains why he hasn't ever mentioned her."

The woman chuckled, "without a doubt. My name is Dayna, tis a pleasure to meet another lover of the great Vlad. He was so great that he let himself be controlled by that woman. I hope he got what he deserved, do tell him I am looking for him, Pet."

"I will be sure to, my name is Jade, I hope we see each other again, Dayna," Jade bowed her head before sipping her bloody mary again.

"Without a doubt," Dayna was gone just as soon as she appeared.

Jade put her hand to her heart as she shook her head. It was so weird, she almost felt like she was talking with Alucard when she spoke to that woman. Why was she attracted to her? She didn't like women yet that woman made her feel like she was with a man. She shook her head and went back to her bloody mary thinking of her new encounter. She wondered how she would ask Alucard about it. She sighed and moved the cold, wet glass to her forehead rolling it slowly. Jade was definitely getting a headache over all of this new information. She didn't seem to notice that several eyes were watching her every move. She stood up setting down the empty glass and slid on her coat and bag again. She needed to straighten her thoughts and a walk always seemed to help, "good night, till next time, Barkeep."

"See ye, Lass!" He replied happily and waved to her.

Jade stepped out into the cool night glad to be out of the cramped and hot bar. She walked slowly through the empty streets. She ignored random screams and loud laughter as she walked toward her home. Jade was too lost in thought to realize that three vampires and a werewolf were following her. She moved her ears to the side and sighed loudly, "I just don't know how I am going to face Alucard. I really wish he had come with me. Well, I suppose I don't because Dayna might have tried to kill him and I can't have that. I just wonder why she made me feel so warm inside." She crossed her arms and stopped in the field that led straight to her home. She sniffed the air finally noting the visitors. Jade let out a snarl and reached for her hidden weapons, "show yourselves!"

"Here kitty, kitty," a dark haired man whistled to her, followed by a dark haired female, a dark haired male and a blonde male.

"Real original," she rolled her eyes and held a silver knife in each hand. She moved into a low stance and smirked, "shall we dance?"

"As if you had a chance against all of us," The blonde replied before dashing at her. Jade smirked and leaped up as he sweep kicked her. She stabbed the knife into his chest making him dust. She looked up at the two other vampires and the dark haired man who turned furry quite quickly.

"Shit, I really didn't think I would be fighting a werewolf tonight, serves me right for not playing attention," she growled low as the other two crossed their arms letting the werewolf attack. Jade ducked his claws only to have him punch her in the right cheek. She rolled two feet before landing on her feet with only one knife in her hand and the other at his feet. She spit a line of blood to her right and snarled, "it isn't nice to hit women in the face."

He let out a growl laugh and moved his claws in a come on motion, "then the lil kitty will just have to teach me manners!"

Jade snarled and dashed at him only to stop short as a gunshot flew past her left ear nicking it, "who the hell!?" She turned seeing Alucard with a toothy grin, "you almost shot me, you ass!"

"Oops, didn't see you there," Alucard chuckled and smiled at the now two remaining enemies, the girl and the werewolf.

Jade snarled at him tightening her grip on the knife in her hand and standing upright flinging the blade which stuck with a dead slink into the female's head. She pulled out another blade and tossed it up, "next time you shoot at me, you will find this baby in your thigh."

"Promises, promises," Alucard moved up next to her licking her neck only to get a clawed slap across the face. He chuckled again as if it didn't faze him a bit. He looked at her lips were the blood was dripping from her right corner of her mouth. He turned his gaze to the werewolf, "hitting women is not a very nice thing to do. You should think about who's woman you are punching before you do it." His eyes narrowed as he emptied the clip into the werewolf right where he stood. The werewolf fell to the ground and clawing at his own chest trying to pry them from it. Alucard reached over pulling a blade from Jade's thigh and shoved it into the werewolf's throat stopping its movements immediately. He looked at Jade lifting his now bladeless hand to her chin. "You should have invited me to go with you," his tone playful as he leaned over licking the blood from the corner of her mouth. Jade jerked her chin from his hand and collected her blades from the ground. She yanked out the one in the werewolf's throat whipping it on the ground before sheathing it and walking towards the house without a single word to him. Her eyes told how angry she was at him. "Not speaking with me? What did I do this time?" He phased away appearing in her office sitting on her desk. Jade opened and slammed the front door.

She was angry he never told her about Dayna. She knew she shouldn't be jealous or angry but that woman was quite beautiful. Jade walked up the stairs to her office and walked in ignoring Alucard on her desk. She took off her bag and set it on her desk before yanking off her coat. She hung it up and yanked off her shirt revealing a very lacy and revealing saphire bra. Her pants had sagged slightly showing a just as lacy and revealing pair of saphire panties. She walked through the open bedroom door and tossed her shirt in the floor. She lifted one foot and untied her boot tossing it near the shirt. She switched feet and tossed that boot next to its mate. Jade unbuttoned her pants letting them fall to the ground. She stood in only bra, panties and socks before walking back into the office with a saphire nighty in hand, "I had a visitor today." She slid the nighty over her head and smoothed it out.

Alucard arched a brow as he felt himself tight inside over her little display, "would I know this visitor?"

Jade shrugged and walked behind the desk opening the bag and taking out her laptop, "she was quite a beauty, blue black hair, violet eyes, tall, model thin and very sexual." She closed the outer flap of the bag and opened her laptop. She started it up and looked over at Alucard her eyes filled with a mixture of hurt and anger, "her name is Dayna."

Alucard's eyes widened, "you think that her and I? There is no way in any Hell that I would put any part of my body near that walking death trap. She was after me when I met my wife. She was actually the person I went to war with, come to think of it. I haven't thought about that woman in ages."

A snarl could be heard from Jade as she slammed her hands down on the desk, "I need to know all the enemies you have ever had. I would hate to end up in a battle with one of your past flings."

"Master, you were not listening, I said her and I had nothi…," Alucard said as he laid back on the desk looking up at Jade.

"She says otherwise and she called your wife some colorful things, I think I might be more inclined to listen to her," Jade said with a smirk and leaned back in her chair.

"What did the bitch say about my wife?" Alucard's eyes narrowed behind his glasses.

"I thought it was just the past, what does it matter?" Jade said trying to be coy with him.

Alucard phased from his spot and slammed his hands on either armrest on her chair, "stop trying to be coy, it isn't flattering, what did she say?"

Jade looked unafraid as she stood her body pressing against his. She turned off her computer and walked under his arm toward her room, "what she and I said to one another is a private matter and you should go to bed before the sun comes up. I will not have you tired and grouchy during tomorrow's mission." She slammed the door behind her as she walked over to her bed and climbed in. Jade almost had the blankets pulled up when she felt her arms jerk above her head and pressure on her hips as Alucard appeared on top of her. His hair was down his back as his glasses slid from his face making a tink on the pillow next to her head.

He looked like he wasn't in a playful mood as he looked down at her his fangs longer and sharper than usual, "tell me or I will make you tell me."

Jade flattened her ears and jerked up against his hands her face inches from his, "are you going to torture your master? I am not afraid of you."

"You should be," his hands tightened on her wrists as he licked her bottom lip where it was cut. "I will not give up until you do."

Jade jerked her head away from him and onto the pillow, "get off and go to bed, good night." She closed her eyes turning her head away from him and toward the wall. Her eyes jerked open when she felt a sharp pain in her neck.

Alucard lifted his head from her neck one of his fangs dripping with blood, "why must you make things difficult, just tell me and I will leave you to a cold, empty bed."

"The sooner you leave the better, why don't you go ask her yourself if you want to know so badly," Jade snarled at him as she felt the blood move down her neck and into her bra and nighty.

"Simple, I can touch you all I want and I might catch something from her if I am within ten feet of her. She is a disgusting creature that is full of lies and deceit," He licked his fang clean and moved his face to within a few inches of hers. "I will get the answers I want with or without your cooperation." His hands moved till he was holding both wrists in one hand. He moved his free hand down the underside of her arm to cup one of her breast as he lowered his head licking her cheek.

Jade jerked her head away and pulled at her wrists, "get off of me and leave!" She was trying her best not to enjoy the way he was touching her. She put all her weight into it and knocked their heads together.

Alucard looked surprised as he saw blood creep from her hairline, "someone is feisty tonight, if you really want me to drink you blood that badly." He licked her forehead ignoring the slight pain in his own head were her forehead hit his cheekbone. He reached down grabbing the front of her nighty and was about to rip it with his sharp nails when he heard a whisper, "what was that? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said, I'll tell you, just don't rip anymore of my clothes," Jade sighed and looked up at him.

"See now how hard was that?" Alucard removed his hand from her wrists and petted her cheek gently.

Jade glared at him, "you shouldn't have exploited my lust the way you did, what would you have done if I hadn't stopped you?"

"I would have given you pleasure until I couldn't control myself anymore and I would have taken you to new heights of pleasure," Alucard smirked.

Jade sat up with him still in her lap and sighed rubbing her wrists, "you have a twisted sense of punishment." He smirked at her. She sighed, "since you were so bound to make me tell you, I suppose I should. She simply said, 'he and I use to be a lot closer than one would imagine. We were shortly after that slut of a wife of his was thrown to her death. I only wish I could have personally done it. She was low letting herself be dirtied by those soldiers and not doing a thing to stop them. It must be karma that you look so remarkably like her. I almost confused you for her but that is impossible. She died a long time ago and there is no way he would turn her like he did me.' That is her exact words."

Alucard shook his head, "there is no way I would even get close enough to her to turn her. She made me disgusted just by looking at her. You do look quite a bit like her but karma? I think not."

Jade huffed, "I must look a lot more like her than you let on or you wouldn't have said what you said when we were together in your room. I hate not even knowing what she looked like and having people tell me how much I looked like her." Jade pushed him from her lap and she stood up straightening her nighty.

Alucard stood up behind her as he still was dressed in only pj bottoms. He moved his hands over her middle just below her breasts and kissed her neck, "you are nothing like her, she was bitter."

Jade removed his hands from her middle as she stepped away, "then why did you call me her name? Why did you say you loved her and not me? It doesn't matter, I am just upset I suppose, I need sleep." She crawled back into bed and pulled the blankets up to her head as she had her back to him.

Alucard closed his eyes and took a few steps towards the door before letting his hand drop to his side. He looked over at her form and growled at himself before climbing from the foot of the bed to her, "I did love her, I loved her more than anything."

Jade looked up at him as his hands went to either side of her form, "do you love me?"

Alucard looked to the wall a moment before yanking the covers from her and kissing down her neck and chest.


	22. Chapter 21

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….:sniffles: how I wish I did!

(I know, I know…it has been too long…no killy the author!)

Jade blinked before putting a stop to his kissing. She planted her feet on his abs and stared at him, "that isn't answering my question. Do you or do you not love me?"

Alucard looked a little disoriented, "love is such a strong word, I like you and I like spending time with you." He grasped her ankles trying to move her feet before he got a swift kick to his abs and let out an oof.

She growled and just stared a moment into his eyes, "yes or no?"

Alucard looked at her with a straight face, "no."

Jade's lips curled as she kicked him hard off the bed and into the wall, "WHAT? NO? You called me 'your woman' in battle but you don't even love me? What kind of fucked up thought pattern is that?" She was off the bed snarling angrily at him as he leaned against the now dented wall. Her fangs looking deadly sharp as she punched the wall next to his head, "how dare you? HOW DARE YOU? You go on and spend all this time fucking my brains out and you only LIKE me? How do you sleep at night?"

"I don't, simply put…"

"Don't fucking point out my figures of speech! I was actually thinking that maybe you were different. OH BOY, did you prove me wrong! EVERY single fucking guy in the world is just out to get in my pants." She threw her arms up in the air and stomped back to her bed.

"Your problem thinking men thought with anything but their penises," he seemed unphased by the fact she kicked him into a wall and yelled at him. He dusted himself off as all his surface cuts healed instantly, "you wanted me to answer, you could have just played dumb like we had been all along and just let me have my way with you but nooooo, you just had to ask me a question you already knew the answer to. Humans, I will never understand your race." He phased to his own room and slammed his fist into the nearest thing which happened to be his poor dresser. 'God damned woman, how did she get under my skin so easily?' He huffed and climbed into his coffin planning to sleep for the next week or so. Boy, was he wrong.

The sun had just set as Jade waltzed down into his room. She was as tired as he probably was but she cared not. She shoved his coffin lid open and glared down at him, "rise and shine, you have a job to do and I won't have you sleeping in!" She waltzed right back from the room after getting a hateful glare from Alucard, who was enjoying his sleep. She was seething mad since she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep from crying her eyes out all night. Jade took a quick shower and dressed in a very lovely and low cut crimson and black silk gown. It showed off her every curve and left nothing to the imagination. She blow dried her hair and put it up before taking a curling iron to it. She had tendrils of silky curls around her head and accenting her face. She slipped on a pair of black satin high heels and picked up her silk sash. She put hidden weapons all over her body that were hidden to anyone who didn't know Jade personally. She picked up the tuxedo that matched her dress as she stomped down the stairs and held it out to Alucard, "Please shower and put this on quickly. We have been invited to a ball and we are going even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

Alucard gave her a tired look but did as she asked. He was ready in almost record time as he came out straightening his old time looking tuxedo and tie, "what ball are we attending?" It was a fine black silk long coat and slacks with a crimson cravat and vest. He looked quite handsome but his eyes told another story. He was still annoyed over their fight last night.

Jade noticed it as she straightened his vest, "it didn't say, now shall we before it is too late?"

Alucard nodded as she clutched a crimson handbag in her hand. He put his hands around her waist, "the address?"

"1430 West Langer in London," she held tightly to his forearms as she realized what he was doing. She hated phasing, it make her head spin and her tummy lurch. She knew he was doing it to tease and torment her but she pretended to let it not bother her.

They landed just out of sight and Jade quickly let go of him as soon as her feet were firmly on the ground. She dusted her gown and sighed. She was just glad they got there so quickly. She looked up at Alucard who looked slightly bored. She took his elbow and walked towards the door. The man smiled holding the door open for them. The instant they were inside Jade released his elbow and headed to the host and hostess. Alucard let a small growl behind her once he saw, Dayna, "I should have known, manipulative bitch."

Jade pretended not to hear him as she kissed either of Dayna's cheeks, "thank you for the invite, this is a wonderful ball."

Dayna gave her a sly grin, much like one a fox would give a rabbit, "it was no trouble at all, the more the merrier I always say."

Jade smiled and nodded, "I agree fully."

"Go, mingle, I am sure you can find yourself a handsome man to dance with in no time with your gown and body. Shoo, shoo," Dayna waved her hands to her and smiled, 'I will be rid of her yet.'

Jade nodded and headed out into the dance floor. She was almost out of sight when Dayna saw Alucard looking as attractive as ever grab her middle and swing Jade around in the current dance, "what do you w…"

"How dare you, you know how much I despise that woman yet you dragged me here to her little ball like a lost puppy. I should gut you right on the spot. You are one brave woman if you think I will forget this so easily," his eyes narrowed as his voice was full of venom. He spun her slowly in his arms before growling in her ear, "not even that tightly little body and low cut gown will save you from my wrath, Lil Kitty."

Jade looked shocked as she narrowed her eyes at him, "how dare you think I would do anything like that. I am not a whore. You need to grow up and just have fun." She shoved him away and started toward a table to sit down preferably alone.

Alucard was right at her heels with a snarl on his face when Dayna intercepted him, "VLAD? How good it is to see you! I haven't seen you in ages. How have you been?" She hugged him tightly around the middle and her foul perfume filled his nose.

He wrinkled his nose pushing her back, "better, now release me before I reek of whore."

Dayna looked flabbergasted as she stared at him, "what, whatever do you mean?"

"You…smell…like…a…whore…now…let…go," He said slowly pronouncing ever word carefully. He pushed her away and walked around her to where Jade was sitting only to see a tall man leaning over talking to her. His teeth clenched together making a slight grinding noise, 'two can play at this game.' He turned and headed for the nearest, almost unclothed woman and put his arm around her, "hey, baby, what are you doing?" The girl let out a giggle and pulled him to the dance floor. Alucard was an excellent dancer and the girl obviously never danced in her life but he made even her look good, "what is your name, Lovely?"

"Candy, I am sweet and delicious!" She giggled as she ran one hand down his chest. He felt himself puke in his head but he kept a fake smile plastered on his face and endured it just to see how angry he could make Jade.

Jade was completely ignoring him it seemed as she giggled with this new guy. He had long blonde hair in a braid and a grey almost white tuxedo on. He shifted his glasses and kissed the back of her hand. She was eating out of his hand so easily it almost enraged Alucard but then again, he could be doing the same with her. He wouldn't let his temper get the best of him. Jade took his hand and was led into a dance. She smiled in an almost lovesick way and danced slowly with him, "Luke, what do you think of fighting?"

"It is necessary sometimes but most of the time it is pointless. Why do you ask, my dear?" His hand rested on the small of her back and the other held her hand tightly.

"I just thought to ask, nothing really to it," Jade continued her smile as her hand rested on his shoulder with the other in his gloved hand.

Time seemed to fly as the night went on, before they knew it, it was almost the sunrise. Jade smiled and collected her sash and purse. She smiled up at Luke, "thank you for a lovely night, we should do it again sometime."

"Yes, we should, my number dear lady," He offered her a card and kissed her hand again, "may I walk you to your car?"

She waved her hand, "that is quite alright, another time." She headed out the door and sighed loudly. She started to walk home since the sun had no effect on her except hurting her eyes. "I hate that man, on and on about how he did this or that. Bores me to tears, well, I hope it worked on Alucard though. Bastard dare suggest that stuff!" She made it home faster than she thought she would as she closed the door she heard giggling. She rolled her eyes and climbed the stairs, "sick old man, I hope you get the clap!" She didn't know if vampires could get STDs but she could threaten. Jade dropped her bag on her desk and her sash as well. She knew she should have brought Walter instead. He had manners and was more 'ball' material. She walked into her room only to find something worse than she could have ever imagined on her bed. Her lips moved up in a curled snarl as she pulled two silver knives from either thigh, "you are fucking dust this time, you sick bastard!"

Her snarls seemed more boring than anything to him as he looked up from the giggling girl in his arms. He sat in only his slacks, "Master, home so early?"

"Master? What kind of games are you into, snookums?" Candy asked as she eyed the girl, "it doesn't look very fun."

Jade almost threw the blade into the girl before Alucard smirked, "the kind where you die, dear Candy, you were fun while you lasted." Candy's eyes widened as a shadow tentacle shoved through her chest turning her to dust. Alucard was staring at Jade the entire time, "want to kill me? Want to rip my blackened heart from my chest? Go ahead, I would like to see you try."

Jade breathed heavily before throwing on knife into his thigh. He let it hit and didn't move as he felt the blessed blade sear his flesh. Jade leaped on him not caring if she ripped the expensive dress and shoved the other blade into his shoulder, "you bastard, you fucking bastard! You had her on my bed, MY BED!" She snarled out as tears rolled down her cheeks. She pulled the blade ripping more of his skin before her hand fell and she collapsed against his chest, "I wish I hated you."

Alucard shook his head, "that was pay back for your little boy toy." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and started to get up only to feel arms around his waist.

"We can't keep doing this, there will be no more toys left in the world if we do," Jade said as she moved up behind him laying her head against his shoulder.

"You started it," Alucard said pulling the blade from his thigh.

Jade laughed, "Oh really, then what do you call telling me you don't love me?"

"The truth? You were the one who asked and got an honest answer," Alucard said pulling out the blade in his shoulder.

Jade licked his bloody shoulder and laughed, "but the look on your face when I had that boy toy talking to me was what? Indigestion?"

Alucard snarled, "yes, as a matter of fact, it was."

"If you say so," Jade stood up and moved around him off the bed. She realized his words at the party were true, she was going to use her body to make him not be angry at her anymore. She laughed in her head and unzipped her gown letting it fall to the floor to reveal she was wearing nothing but weapons. She went over to her dresser and was about to open it when she felt soft silk against her back. She stood up and realized Alucard had put one of his used shirts over her shoulders. She quirked an eyebrow at him as she buttoned it quickly.

"I am not done lecturing you, you will be clothed as I vent," Alucard said without missing a beat. He sat back on her bed tossing both knives into the floor at her feet. She walked around them carefully. He growled as his wounds healed, "I don't love women, I thought you understood that, I use them and then leave them. You are the only who assumed I cared more than I did. You shouldn't take your assump…" His train of thought was derailing, crashing into a bus and burning in an inferno as he watched Jade straddle his legs and kiss his neck. She smelled so sweet with the mixture of his cologne and her perfume. She pressed her breasts against his chest through the silk shirt. He quickly deweaponed her tossing them into random spots in the floor as she nipped his neck and ran her hands up and down his chest.

She looked up into his eyes and licked his bottom lip, "oh, sorry, what were you saying? I just couldn't keep my hands off you, I am your little whore after all." She quickly got up and stared at him with barely any anger in her eyes.

Alucard smirked and grabbed her gently with his tentacles, "yes and my little whore will please me or I will have to start breaking things in my attempt at fucking her hard."

Jade giggled and ran a finger down his tentacles letting them pull her close, "oh, and what if that is what she wants?" Alucard could feel his blood pressure raise as the tentacles vanished and he grabbed either side of her hips. He shoved her hard into the wall she dented with his body. He was almost ravenous in his kisses and movements. He fumbled once, twice, three times before ripping his pants off instead of unzipping them. Jade gave him a lusty growl as he shoved himself deep inside her. They groaned in unison before he started pumping in and out of her sinking his teeth deep into her shoulder. Jade grabbed a hand full of hair in each hand and licked his throat. He hissed at her before crashing his lips against hers. He moved faster and faster inside her until she clawed at his back leaving large welds and bit into his shoulder. He felt himself go over the edge and his knees go weak. He pushed himself to the hilt before releasing inside her. She collapsed against him and growled, "I love you, Vlad."

Alucard lifted his head and kissed her lips, "I love you too, Jade." He carried her back to the bed and flopped down next to her. He was spent and she was too. She feel asleep knowing he really did love her. Even if he would deny it the next morning.


	23. Chapter 22

Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….:sniffles: how I wish I did!

The next night Jade woke up slowly and gave a urk as she sat up quickly. Her hand went to her mouth as she ran to the bathroom. Alucard blinked yawning wide as he felt the bed next to him to find it empty. He sat up slowly and yawned again, "Master?" He heard the toilet flush and raised a brow. Jade walked out of the bathroom looking more tired than usual as she leaned against the door frame in only his silk shirt which looked like it had something on it. He blinked, "you okay?"

Jade nodded and smiled, "yeah, just must have eaten something weird yesterday. There is no mission tonight so go find something to amuse yourself with." She wanted him to go so she could shower, change and hide in her room till it stopped spinning. Alucard shrugged and phased from the room. When she heard a scream she knew that Walter just got an eyeful of a nakie Alucard. She turned back around and climbed into the shower slowly and carefully. She didn't know why she was so dizzy or why she kept having the urge to puke when there was nothing in her stomach. She must have eaten some bad cheese or something. She quickly showered and dressed in a pair of her frumpy flannel pjs. She sat in her chair and laid her head on her desk to keep the room from spinning.

Alucard on the other hand was having a better night, he had drank his fill of blood and was picking on Walter who was trying to clean the kitchen. He was sitting on the island, "you jealous me and Master are having all the fun while you are stuck up in this place? Huh? Huh?"

Walter sighed and rolled his eyes heavenly, "Alucard, I hardly think I am being stuck here. I can come and go as I please now will you please get off the island so I may clean in peace?"

Alucard smiled a toothy grin, "Walter, The Angel of Death, we are going out tonight!" He grabbed Walter by the arm and phased to a jumping club. Walter gave Alucard a tired look and just looked around at all the mostly naked people bumping and grinding. He didn't know if he liked the idea of this. He looked over at Alucard again about to say something when a giggly pair of girls waltzed up.

"Hey, you two are cute, wanna dance?" The tall blonde said looking over Alucard as the shorter brunette looked over Walter. Alucard grinned and walked off leaving Walter alone.

The brunette smiled and leaned up against him, "My name is Bambi, what's yours?"

"Walter C. Dornez, my beautiful maiden," He kissed the back of her hand.

She let out a giggled, "you're sweet and weird, I like you." She grabbed his hand dragging him to the dance floor.

Meanwhile, Jade wasn't feeling so good. She was now in the floor of her bathroom leaning her head on the toilet. Her cheek against the toilet seat, "so cool, I like you toilet seat."

Walter stopped and blinked. He felt an odd pull that told him to go home. He looked at Alucard a moment before turning to Bambi again, "excuse me dear woman, I believe I need to return home, till we meet again." He kissed her hand again and went out the door. Alucard arched a brow and followed after him not even bothering with a good bye to the blonde. Walter phased the instant he was out the door. He appeared just outside her bathroom and arched a brow at Jade. He went over to her side and blinked, "Milady, are you alright?"

Jade looked up and urked and puked again. She flopped back down against the toilet seat, "Yep, just peachy."

Alucard phased up behind Walter and blinked looking at Jade as well, "Uh, so that is why you ran out of the bed this morning, did you puke then too?" Jade lifted an arm to answer and turned puking again. Alucard stepped back as Walter held his nose. "What is wrong with her? Her heart sounds fine and not sick."

Walter hummed and squatted down. He put his hand to her forehead and hmmed again, "I will return with something, Alucard could you go get a bowl of cold water and a towel?" Alucard phased down to the kitchen as Walter closed the door to her bathroom and reached under the counter of her sink. He pulled out a small thin box. He looked up at Jade, "I know it is very improper but could you pee on this for me?"

Jade looked outraged and snatched it, "turn around!" Walter did so as she peed on it and flushed the toilet yanking up her pants. She glared at his back as she put the cap back on it, "there, what is it for?"

Walter didn't say anything as they waited, "it is going to tell weither or not you should kill Alucard."

Jade arched a brow but then turned puking again. She just laid on the toilet then as Alucard opened the door with the bowl and a towel, "why is the door closed?"

Walter studied the package and then the item he asked Jade to pee on. He blinked and let out a laugh, "congratulations, Jade!"

Jade blinked and looked up, "for what?"

"YOU ARE HAVING A BABY!" Walter announced and held up the box and strip for her. Alucard fainted dead on the spot.


	24. Chapter 23

Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….:sniffles: how I wish I did!

"Wwwwwaaaaa? You are kidding, vampires can't have babies!! You are lying! Let me see that!" Jade was yelling as Walter looked unaffected and handed them to her. Jade stood there quiet for several minutes just staring. Alucard was still out cold as Jade turned handing them back. She walked out into her office and plopped down in her chair and held her head. She couldn't be, no, there wasn't a way in hell, vampires were sterile right? They are technically dead but then again, she wasn't normal was she? She just held her head and silently cried.

She jumped almost out of her skin when she felt cool arms around her, "I'm sorry, I thought that…I was sure that it was impossible for you to get pregnant or I would have been more careful. I thought…I suppose it doesn't matter what I thought. Now what are we going to do?"

Jade looked up at him and shook her head, "_**we **_aren't going to do anything. I am going to go to the doctor to make sure that test wasn't wrong. In fact I think I shall go now. _**You **_will go find something to amuse yourself with that doesn't involve me."

Alucard arched a brow, "you are thinking of giving it up aren't you? Don't lie." His face serious to a point it was almost unnerving.

Jade stared at him kind of shocked, "why in the **HELL **would I go and get an abortion? I may be freaked out but I am not irrational. You need to trust me more and I doubt that you want to go to the doctor and hold my hand."

"And if I do?" Alucard gave a toothy grin.

"**YOU AREN'T**! You have seen me naked enough without seeing me in a doctor's office." Jade gave an annoyed tone.

Alucard chuckled and nuzzled his nose against her ear, "well, then shall we have some fun before you leave?"

Jade's eyebrow twitched as she jerked out of her seat and walked off to get dressed, "**THAT IS WHAT CAUSED ALL OF THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE! KEEP THAT THING IN YOUR PANTS FOR MORE THAN TEN SECONDS WILL YA!**"

Alucard gave a very hearty laugh and smirked, "I will take that as a 'no' then."

"That is a'**HELL NO**', now I have to go, goodbye!" Jade stomped into her room got dressed and stomped back through her office and toward the front door.

"You sure you don't need a ride there?" Alucard called after her and listened for a growl or grumble from her. He got an aggravated snarl and smirked widely. 'She gets so easily angered.'

Jade sat in the small cool room waiting for the doctor. She said she needed a check-up and a pregnancy test. She refused to believe that she was pregnant. It wasn't possible. She already had her yearly check up just after arriving with Walter and she was fine with no problems or issues. She was really nervous right now as she wrung her hands. The doctor sure was taking his sweet time. She was already red faced but the waiting was killing her. She rolled her head back on her neck working the kinks in her muscles. She felt a warm sensation and closed her eyes only to realize they were gloved hands. Her eyebrow twitched, "I thought I said that I didn't want you here."

"Master, such cruel words, I think you have a rather adorable backside. I just wanted to make sure you were alright, you know your uneasiness does transfer to me. Do you worry that you are or aren't?" His voice quiet yet still mocking.

Jade glared holding the thin hospital gown closed in the back, "What does it matter? Now disappear before I decide you need another hole in your head." She heard the door open and felt the hands leave telling her that he was indeed gone.

The doctor looked at her and smiled, "back so soon? One would start to think you had a crush on me. I have seen you three times in less than a year. This is the second pregnancy test I have had to perform on you. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

Jade was flaming red as she heard a 'ha!' in her head. She shook her head, "No, just being irresponsible it seems. I promise I am fine, now can we please get on with this. It is rather cold in this gown, if you could call it a gown."

The doctor chuckled, "I would suppose so, now lie back on your back and let me feel your abdomen." Jade did so staring up at the ceiling as she noticed two reddish eyes looking down at her surrounded by a black aura. She narrowed her eyes at it as she felt the doctor poke and prod her stomach and pelvis. The eyes narrowed as his hands moved to her pelvis and a small growl could be heard. The doctor blinked and looked at Jade, "does that hurt?"

Jade shook her head, "I had some spit go down the wrong tube, sorry, continue." The doctor blinked and shrugged continuing his examination. Jade narrowed her eyes even more at the eyes, 'Stop it at once, he isn't hurting me or doing anything inappropriate, this is why I didn't invite you to come. He is just doing what he is paid to do, examine me.'

The eyes shifted up to hers, 'I don't like where he is touching you, I am the only one allowed to touch you there and he is doing it without a second thought.'

'Grow up, what are we in high school? He is a professional and if he gets too handsy I will stop him myself. Now shimmy away before I decide to poke your eyes out.' Jade closed her eyes and just laid there.

The doctor moved back and hmmed, "Sit up again, please." She did so and he pressed the stethoscope to her back listening carefully. He hmmed again and walked over putting a few things down before handing her a cup, "please fill this when you are finished getting dressed." He was all smiles and polite gestures before he walked out closing the door behind himself.

Jade stood up taking off the gown and getting dressed quickly. Alucard appeared next to her and arched a brow, "why do you humans go through that? Having some stranger poking and proding you, I guess I will never understand humans."

Jade shook her head holding the cup in her hand, "I get to have two tests done, wonderful." She headed into the bathroom. She filled the cup like she was asked and walked back to her room. She set the cup down on the desk.

"Two tests? You already did the peeing on a stick test." Alucard eyed her oddly.

"Yeah, I am doing the pee test and a blood test, I want to be completely sure," Jade held her head and yawned lightly.

Alucard arched a brow and smirked, "you humans are so unsure about everything, aren't you?" He shimmered away as the door opened to reveal her doctor.

He blinked looking around, "I thought, were you talking to yourself in here?"

Jade turned a little pink, "Oh, sorry, I just…yeah, I was." She bowed her head to pretend like she was really embarrassed.

The doctor blinked and nodded taking her left arm in his hand. He found a vein in her arm and began taking a small amount of blood, "these results may take a few days but the other one we will know almost immediately." He smiled as a nurse walked in and took the cup heading back out the door.

Jade sighed softly as her blood was taken. She didn't like giving blood at all but she knew it was necessary and this doctor was on the payroll of the Hellsing organization so they knew all about vampires and the 'things that go bump in the night'. She got a band-aid and a cotton ball for her elbow as she looked to the doctor, "am I free to go now?"

The doctor smiled and nodded, "yes, I will call you with the results in a few days." The nurse walked in offering the results, "well it seems you are pregnant. Congratulations!" The doctor stood and left the room.

Jade grumbled and stomped from the room as well and out of the doctor's office, "great." She rushed home so she could have an excuse for her tears. She didn't want to admit it but she was scared. She had never had to go through all this and she wasn't sure if she was ready. She didn't even notice when she got to the house again. She ran up the stairs and into her room before collapsing on the bed in a heap of tears and sobs.

Little did she know that Alucard had seen the whole thing. He closed his eyes and frowned, 'Why does it hurt her so to know that she might be carrying my offspring?' He phased behind her and sat down on the bed next to her petting her hair.

She immediately lunged over hugging his middle, "I'm scared."

Alucard smiled then and closed his eyes petting her hair, "this scares you? I thought you were the big bad cat that nothing could kill or scare. Are you just a scared kitten?"

Jade just cried but her tears were quiet now as she looked up, "I am just a scared kitten." She moved up and pressed their lips together lightly, more of a brush than anything.

Alucard smirked and lifted her up to his lap, "then it seems the scared kitten needs a guard dog." He pressed their lips firmly together and hugged her tightly.


	25. Chapter 24

The next morning Tenma woke up feeling a slight chill

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….:sniffles: how I wish I did!

The next morning, she woke up to a very nauseous feeling followed by running to the bathroom. Alucard sat up rubbing his head as the blankets were tangled all in his legs. He yawned widely showing his fangs off to the world as he looked at the bathroom door, "you okay in there?"

"Urrg…I think I am dieing!" a voice came from the other side of the door as he heard her thump to the floor and lay on the toilet.

Alucard's lips curled into a smile, "well, you can't die yet, you still have to give birth to my offspring. I cannot have my future children dieing out so soon."

A gargle and hiss could be heard as she fell from the side of the toilet to the cold tile floor, "damn you to hell, Alucard, now go away…I want to die in peace."

Alucard chuckled and scratched lightly at the door, "but Master…" His whimpering almost sounded dog like as he continued to scratch at the door.

Jade grumbled and threw the plunger at the door, "get lost, you mangy mutt! I won't have you torturing me when I feel this sick."

Alucard actually jumped when the plunger hit the door but he soon recovered and whimpered more, "buuuuuut masssster!"

Jade grumbled and crawled across the floor, "away with you, beast…urg…could you bring me something to settle my stomach?"

Alucard smiled and touched the door, "yes, I will, now don't move from that spot, would hate to have to hunt you down by smell!" He phased into the kitchen where Walter was cooking something that smelled rather nice. "Morning Walter, what are you making so early in the night?"

Walter looked over with a smile, "stew to settle the master's stomach, she sounded like she fell, is she alright?"

Alucard was sniffing the pot and had the large spoon tasting it, "yeah, she fell over after emptying her stomach this morning, I think the porcelain gods dislike her for the moment. She sent me after a stomach settler."

Walter smiled as he heard another thump that sounded like her getting up again, "pregnancy isn't being very nice to her is it? So how long is she?"

Alucard shrugged, "the doctor is going to tell us in a few days, well her, not me, since I am non-existent for the moment. She does have this unique almost delicious smell about her. Kind of makes me want to have a bite to drink."

Walter frowned and sighed, "that isn't a very good idea, Alucard and you know it, now take her stew to her before she comes looking for you." Walter shoved the bowl of stew at Alucard frowned a moment and looked to Walter. Walter arched a brow, "what is wrong, Alucard?"

"Could it be yours?" Alucard looked deathly serious now as he stared at Walter with almost a look of murder in his eyes.

Walter looked flabbergasted, "heaven's no! It definitely couldn't be mine, I doubt my…men even swim anymore let alone impregnate a woman. You are over thinking this, Alucard, now why don't you take the stew to Jade before she gets hungry or pukes again."

Alucard looked deathly serious still as he shoved the bowl to Walter, "I have to go somewhere, I will be back by sunrise."

Walter blinked and looked down at the stew before sighing loudly, "why, oh why, did I ever agree to do anything with that young girl?" He headed out and towards the stairs. He sighed closing his eyes as he walked, "I know for a fact he is the father, why is he getting his hackles all up?" He walked into Jade's room to find her in bed again with Alucard's pillow to her middle and lap.

"Where's Alucard?" Jade looked a little puzzled to see Walter as Walter sat the tray of stew and warm milk in front of her.

"He had a matter to tend to, enjoy your stew, I must be going to clean myself, is there anything else you need?" Walter bowed low.

Jade shook her head, "did he say when he would be back?"

"Sunrise, milady," Walter adjusted the towel over his arm.

Jade waved her hand, "alright, see you later then, Walter." Walter bowed out and headed back to the kitchen. Jade looked down at her meal and frowned. She suddenly wasn't all that hungry anymore. She sighed setting the tray aside and laying back on her bed with Alucard's pillow pressed to her face, "I wonder what I did to piss him off this time." She sat up slowly climbing from bed and walking into the office with Alucard's pillow still in hand. She sat down at her desk and laid the pillow in her lap as she put on her reading glasses. She started typing away at her laptop hugging the pillow to her chest.

Alucard phased into the room with the doctor in it nearly scaring the poor man to death, "DEAR LORD, Alucard, you must not scare a man like that! Is there something wrong?"

Alucard walked forward his eyes narrowed as he grabbed the doctor by his front and pulled out his jackal, "I want to know, who is the father of the child, NOW!"

The doctor blinked and stared at Alucard, "I cannot say, which test do you refer to? Ow, you are hurting me could you please put me down?"

Alucard growled and cocked the gun with his teeth, "Jade…test…now!"

The doctor blinked and stared grabbing at the papers on his desk, "we…we haven't tested it yet, but…I am sure…ten minutes and we can tell you…I…please…do not shoot, I will get a nurse to do the test now…no guns…needed." The doctor looked like he might wet himself as he struggled to get free of Alucard's grasp.

Alucard dropped him down into his chair again, "do it, now," Alucard seemed to be done with beating around the bush.

The doctor nodded quickly and got a nurse to run the test right that second. He kept looking back to Alucard who still had his gun out but seemed a little calmer. The doctor got back the test after only ten minutes like he said and offered the paper to Alucard, "here is the results, she is pregnant and the father is…"

(and this is the end of the chapter…yes, yes…hate…ducks and covers I…uh…sorry…kidding…killing bad!)

The doctor got back the test after only ten minutes like he said and offered the paper to Alucard, "here is the results, she is pregnant and the father is you…actually…oddly enough. I didn't know vampires could have children but the results don't lie. Now is there anything else you need Alucard?"

Alucard just stared at the paper. His gun now loosely in his hand as he had undeniable proof that he fathered a child. He didn't answer the man as he phased from the office and into Jade's who was still clacking away at her computer. She squeaked and clutched the pillow in her lap when he appeared but calmed quickly, "what you reading there?" Alucard said nothing as he walked forward and setting his gun on her desk. He ripped the pillow from her hands tossing it aside and yanked her from her chair. She blinked not understanding as he held her arm in one hand and this paper in the other. He sat down in her chair and pulled her down into his lap making her straddle his legs. He released her arm and laid his hand on her abs rubbing lightly. She started to close her eyes against the good feeling but shook her head, "why the hell are you yanking me and my stuff around like you own it?" Alucard just turned the paper so she could read it. His usual toothy grin filled his lips as he watched her read. She stared at the paper then him and back again, "wha…so…uh…I…uh…you…baby…uh…" Her face softened and she laid her head on his chest closing her eyes, "thank you for showing me."

Alucard hugged her and smiled, "not a problem, Master, not a problem." His gloved hands rubbing her back, "were you hugging my pillow?"

Jade sighed and chuckled, "way to ruin a tender moment, Alucard, way to go. Yes, now shut up so I can enjoy this moment."

"Yes, Master, your wish is my command," his toothy grin plastered well on his face.


	26. Chapter 25

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

They only hugged for a few more moments before she sat up again, "you know, you really shouldn't be yanking me around like you have, I am a pregnant woman and you should be kind to pregnant women!" She stood up and shooed him from her chair.

He reluctantly got up and smiled, "a little rough handling won't hurt you…you are after all strong enough to carry the seed of a vampire. I think you can stand a little yanking around for my pleasure."

Jade stared at him, "very funny." She grabbed the pillow he tossed and sat down again laying it across her lap. She began typing again when she felt the pillow leave her lap again, "Alucard, this is getting ridiculous, give me back my pillow now!"

He tossed it across the room and into the open door of the bedroom before laying his head in her lap and putting his gloved hands on her legs, "why, when I am right here?"

Jade sighed and shook her head as she went to clacking away again. She would stop every few moments and stroke Alucard's hair getting a soft pleasant growl from him. She closed her eyes a moment rubbing the bridge of her nose before taking off her glasses and looking down at Alucard, "why did you go and get the results of the test?"

Alucard had his eyes closed as his glasses rested in one of his hands, "I was worried a certain butler might be guilty of doing something highly irrational and I might have to kill him anyway."

Jade smiled, "and what would be your reason now?"

Alucard opened his eyes and stood up grinning from ear to ear as he leaned close to her face, "because…you…are…mine…and I will kill any man…any man who dares try and take you from me. But if you need a better reason than that, please…ask for one."

Jade blinked staring into his deep crimson eyes as he closed his eyes taking in a deep smell of her. She licks her dry lips and smiles tilting her head to expose her neck to him, "thirsty?"

Alucard's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he picked up her wrist and cut it with his nail licking it gently and suckling it, "why…yes…yes I am."

Jade smiled and felt her heart rate and breathing increase. She didn't know that just him drinking her blood would make her this hot. She pulled her wrist from his hands and slammed their lips together. She kissed him deeply and pulled him close to her. She could feel his fingers on her wrist applying pressure so she doesn't bleed to death. He picked her up and sat down in her chair with her in his lap. He broke the kiss looking at her as she licked his lips, "Vlad, I…I want…you…you in me…again. I want to feel you taking over my body and soul. I give myself to you…please…please…don't make me beg."

He chuckled and licked her neck and chin, "do you think it will cause harm to the baby if we do?"

Jade froze and leaned back from his gentle licking, "I…I don't know…I…I don't want to…eek! Alucard, what…what are you doing?"

He had shoved her laptop aside and sat her on the desk. He removed his hand from her wrist that had stopped bleeding but might be bruised from how tightly he held it. His eyes looked up in hers as he pulled off her underwear, "I am pleasing you in a way that won't be harmful to the baby."

Jade blinked a few times and smiled, "I see."


	27. Chapter 26

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

After several hours of affectionate playing and pleasuring, they both sat in front of her desk as she worked away. Walter knocked briskly on the door before entering. He smiled softly and looked to Jade, "Miss Jade, there is two men from a…old friend…as they put it, should I let them in?"

Jade hmmed and arched a brow. Her ears flicking and turning, "tell them I am not taking visitors at this time but I am more than willing to schedule them in if they set a date." She dug in her desk pulling out a planner, "find them a good time and date please, Walter~" Walter nodded and took the planner leaving without a sound.

Alucard arched a brow, "you think it wise to have such people you don't even know find your home and leave so easily?"

Jade didn't even look down as she paused her fingers on her keyboard, "you want to kill them, don't you?" Alucard just smirked widely. Jade shook her head, "no, you cannot kill them, but you may follow them if you so desire. Please be careful and be safe. I expect you back by sunrise."

Alucard phased away, "as you wish, Master~"

Meanwhile a place far, far away in the middle of Hungarian countryside there was a tall mansion with a very dark history. The mansion was deathly quiet until you went to the large ballroom on the second floor to find a very lovely woman. She stood 5ft 3in, 125 lbs, with azure eyes and long bluish sliver hair to the middle of her back in curls. She smirked smartly as she saw her men return. She had not yet noticed they had been followed, "so, my lovely little men, why are you back so soon? And when shall we be able to 'visit' the very delicious Vlad and his pet?" The men shifted to the side looking uncomfortable as they tried to decided who should speak. She arched a delicate eyebrow her long fingers brushing some bluish sliver hair behind her pointed Elvin ears, "well? I haven't all night."

One of the men coughed as he shoved the other one forward, "well, my queen, it seems that…uh…you have to wait four months to even get a ten minute meeting with her."

A vein popped up in her head as she snarled closing her eyes and flung a ball of silver lightning at the man making him burst into bluish flames. She glared at the other one, "how long?"

He stared at his queen and gulped, "I will get you a sooner date and I will not come home until I have!" He ran out the door.

She smoothed down her shirt and smirked, "this will be easier than I thought." What she did not know was there was a pair of eyes watching and criticizing her every move. He narrowed his eyes appearing in Jade's office.

Jade let out a loud squeak when Alucard appeared in front of her. She arched a brow to his scowl, "Alucard?"

He turned to her, "do not meet with that woman."

"What woman? Alucard, you are speak…" She looked confused but was interrupted by Alucard.

"She is death, her name is Cruentus Luna," his eyes firm and brilliant crimson with rage.


	28. Chapter 27

**Love's Sharp Thorns by Kinosha Shinigami**

Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Hellsing….::sniffles:: how I wish I did!

Jade arched a brow, "Cruentus Luna? That sounds like a bad porn name, Alucard, I think you are blowing this way outta proportions. I seriously doubt she is "death"." She lifted up her reading glasses and pulled her laptop closer to start working again.

Alucard narrowed his eyes, "I am not over reacting, I think you should send her away, do not accept a meeting with her. It will be bad for yours and the baby's health. I do not want you endangering yourself in the state you are in."

Jade rolls her eyes looking over at Alucard, "I am a big girl, I can take care of myself, you of all people should know and understand that. It isn't like I am asking you to be here. You don't like here, make plans to be away when she…"

He slammed his hands on either side of her chair as he glared down at her his eyes sharper than his teeth, "I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU ALONE AROUND THAT INSANE WOMAN!" Jade stared at him her glasses falling off her nose and hanging by one ear. Alucard's eyes softened as he closes them taking a deep breath, "I…" He lifted his hand and fixed her glasses, "please, reconsider and don't make plans with that woman. I…I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

Jade nodded and leaned up pulling him to her chest so he could hear her breathing and heartbeat, "I will reconsider, now calm down, I am not going anywhere." She stroked his hair slowly and softly.

Walter came rushing in the door and quickly looked around, "ah, sorry, Ma'am, I heard a loud noise and wondered of your safety. Excuse me." He quickly ducked out closing the door quietly.

Jade sighed, wondering to herself if she is so bad, why did she ask for a meeting and not just show up? She sighed and continued petting Alucard's hair until she looked up at the clock and saw how late...or early it was. She released him and stood up, "We should go to bed, it is early and my eyes are tired." Alucard nodded and got a toothy grin yanking her up into his arms bridal style and headed to her bedroom with a wicked grin.


	29. Chapter 28

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Jade yawned as her now very large belly stuck out. She rubbed her belly slowly as if to try and calm the child. She had been working away at her laptop and seemed to forget the world around her for the moment. Her hand lifted and rubbed the bridge of her nose as she leaned back in her chair. She looked at her desk and noticed how dirty it had gotten. Jade sighed and stood up slowly. She started stacking papers and making her desk neat again when she felt a sharp pain through her. She grasped the edge of the desk as she road the pain out her eyes squeezing shut. She finally felt it subside and she could release the desk. She let out labored breathes as she looked shocked, "the...the baby!" She rubbed her belly and hurried down the stairs. Her knees shaking as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs and grasped the railing. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears as she shivered. Jade slowly made it to the kitchens and collapsed to her knees in the door way.

Walter rushed over reaching out, "ma'am, are you okay?"

Jade nodded very weakly, "the baby...it is ready."

Walter paled quickly and helped her up. He frowned, "where is Alucard?"

"On...on a mission...AH...make...it hurts!" She whined as she held tightly to her middle. Walter frowned and helped her out to the car. He left a note in case Alucard returned while they were gone.

Alucard finished killing the last freak before phasing back to the mansion. He blinked looking at the note and frowned at the time, "WHAT!? This was nine hours ago!" He quickly searched out Jade's energy and phased there. He nearly got hit for appearing out of no where as Jade grasped tightly to the two railings on the side of her bed. She let out a loud hiss as her tail puffed and flicked.

Her eyes snapped at him, "IT HURTS DAMMIT!!!"

Alucard looked like she might have just hit him as he moved closer taking her hand in his, "bear with it, you are doing fine. From what I can see you are almost to the shoulders." He looked a little worried as he remembered how long she had been pregnant, six months didn't seem like that long normally wasn't it nine? He didn't say anything as he held her hand in his and encouraged her.

Jade pushed and pushed and finally after three hours of labor she gave birth to a 9lb 6 oz baby boy with striking white hair and saphire eyes. He also had a tail and ears matching his mothers only in white. He looked from his mother to his father a tad confused as he wiggled in Jade's arms. He would be the very first hybrid baby born to them and was given the name Xavior Vlad Dracul. 


End file.
